


Only You can give me life [POSIE AU]

by penparkwarrior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Boarding School, Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, Legacies, Other, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman - Freeform, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, josie saltzman - Freeform, penelope park - Freeform, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penparkwarrior/pseuds/penparkwarrior
Summary: Josie has always been afraid of stepping out of her comfort zone, she has spent 17 years standing in the shadows of her eccentric yet sympathetic twin sister Lizzie.Things got worse for her when their parents died in an airplane crash which leaves her and Lizzie alone to fend for themselves.One day, Josie gets fed up with being cooped up in Lizzie's shadow and makes an impulsive decision; she books a flight bound for Belgium where her parents were originally headed but just never made it. Little did she know that this flight would turn her world upside down because of the green eyed gallant gal who was sitting 2 seats away from her......but who would Josie turn to if she gets stuck in a deserted island?





	1. Welcome to my life.

**JOSIE’S POV**

“Josie, hurry up! I can’t be late, you know I have that audition and still need to run my lines with Dana!” Lizzie shouts outside Josie’s bedroom.

 _Great, another day to survive_. She thought to herself, “I’m coming down in a minute!” she shouts back as she puts all her books in her bag and heads for the door.

“Good morning, girls! How did you two sleep?” Asks Caroline, their mom.

“Well, I was stressing over my lines last night because someone wouldn’t help me practice. _._ ” Lizzie answers as she shoots a look toward Josie who is about to sit in the dining table “but I know I’ll be amazing and I am already claiming to be the queen of plays for this school year.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great, Lizzie; like you always do. How about you, sweetheart?” Caroline shifts her gaze to Josie.

“Oh uhm, I slept fine mom. Where’s dad?”

“He had to leave earlier today because there was an emergency in the hospital, so you two better eat up if you want to get to school on time. The bus arrives in 5 minutes.”

“THE BUS?! MOM! I am not riding that putrid, sticky piece of trash which houses a bunch of losers!” Lizzie protests

“Elizabeth! Language! Well, unless you want to walk all the way to school then you’re going to ride that ‘piece of trash’ because your dad isn’t here to drive you.” Caroline says sternly which made Lizzie roll her eyes

“Thanks for the breakfast, mom! Hope you have a great day at work!” Josie says “Come on, Lizzie. The bus is pulling up, you don’t want to miss your audition do you?”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart! Now off you two go. I love you girls!”

“Love you too, mom. Ugh I hate this!”

“Love you, mom!” shouts Josie as she was closing the door, her mom mouthed _Thank you._ to her for getting Lizzie to ride the bus

* * *

Josie and Lizzie have lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia their entire 15 years; they’re 4 months into Sophomore Year in Mystic Falls High School. Their dad, Alaric works as a Surgeon in Mystic Falls General Hospital that’s why he’s not home most of the time whilst their mom, Caroline runs a flower shop just down the block. Josie’s used to letting Lizzie get all the attention and spotlight to save everyone from her dramas but sometimes she can’t help but feel left out.

They were dropped off by the bus outside the school at exactly 7:45 AM with 15 minutes left before 1st period. They made their way to the classroom since they have the same classes together but Lizzie heads straight to Dana’s desk and starts practicing her lines. Josie sat on her chair; pulled out her book and scanned through the pages until the bell rang.

* * *

The day went by surprisingly fast, Josie was ready to go home but then Lizzie asked her if she could stay with her. “Hey, Jo. Can you stay and watch me audition at least?”

“Of course.” She smiles at Lizzie and they walk to the auditorium side by side

“Are you nervous? _”_

“Not at all. I’m gonna wing this, watch me.” Lizzie winked at her as she heads towards the back stage

Josie sat on the 5th row; took out her phone and texted her dad, “Hey dad, Lizzie has her audition for the play tonight so we’ll be staying a little later. Do you think you can pick us up around 6 PM instead?”

Alaric replied in a jiffy, “Alright, sweetheart. I just need to check up on some patients then I’ll come over to get you two. We also need to talk when we get home.”

That made Josie’s stomach turn “Is everything alright, dad?”

“Yes, sweetheart. Your mom and I just need to tell you and Lizzie some news. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay.. Take care.” Josie wondered what their parents could possibly be discussing with them.

Lizzie walked on the stage 20 minutes after; Josie stared at her sister adoringly. She loves her twin more than anything in this world but sometimes she wishes that she was as fearless, confident and out-going as Lizzie.

> _“Come, gentle night; come, loving, black-browed night;_
> 
> _Give me my Romeo; and, when I shall die,_
> 
> _Take him and cut him out in little stars,_
> 
> _And he will make the face of heaven so fine_
> 
> _That all the world will be in love with night...”_

Lizzie finished her piece; she gets a loud applause from everyone in the auditorium and the directors were yelling “ _Bravo!_ ” She scanned the crowd and spot Josie immediately, she blew her a kiss before walking down the stage.

* * *

Once they got out of the school, they spot their dad’s car in the almost empty parking lot.

 _“_ Hey girls! How’d the audition go, honey? I’m sure you did well.”

“Lizzie was amazing, dad. You should’ve seen her in there, everyone loved her.”

“Alright, well get in because I am starving and I want to see your mom already. _”_ Alaric chuckles

“I call shotgun!” The blonde shouts as she runs towards the passenger door.

Josie happily sat at the back and once they get buckled up, she tried to bring up what their dad mentioned earlier. “So dad, what did you want to tell us _?_ ”

Josie's question caught Alaric off guard.

“What do you mean, Jo?” Lizzie confusingly asks

“Oh, dad said he had some news for us. Right, dad?”

“Yes, but we will talk about that over dinner _._ ”

Josie and Lizzie looked at each other and just sat quietly the entire drive. They got home 30 minutes after and were welcomed by a sweet & savory aroma coming from the dining room.

“You guys finally made it home!” Caroline squeals as she sees her family walk in, “Okay, go wash up then we’ll eat dinner.”

“What’s will all these flowers and the food? Not that I’m complaining but are we already celebrating the success of my audition? I feel the love!” Lizzie exclaims which made Josie chuckle

“Yeah, what are we celebrating? The last time we did this was when mom finally went after her dream to run her own business.” Josie asks

“Guess we can’t delay this any longer, Car.” Alaric looks at Caroline, like he's asking for permission to break the news to the twins

“Your dad got promoted as the Chief Surgeon! _"_ Caroline blurted, _"_ Well we knew since last week but we couldn't find the perfect time to tell you two.” 

“Dad, that’s amazing! We’re very proud of you!” The twins said at the same time which made their parents laugh

“And not only that, the hospital is sending me to New Orleans Medical Center and they need us there in 2 weeks.”

“US?! Dad wha-“ Lizzie was cut off by her mom

“Yes, we are moving to New Orleans in 2 weeks. There’s an exquisite school called Mikaelson Boarding School and we are planning to transfer you both there.”

“Mom, this is all so sudden! We’re in the middle of the school year. _._ ” Josie was dumbfounded by the news they just got; she looked at Lizzie who clearly didn’t believe this either 

“What the actual fuck?! What about my play?! I just lost my appetite, I’m going to bed.” Lizzie says as she storms up to her room

“Honey, wait!” Alaric tried to stop her but Lizzie ignored him

“What are you going to do with your shop, mom? Where are we going to live? We don’t even know anybody in there.” Josie was rambling; she couldn’t process the thought of moving to a new state and start her life all over again

“Oh, sweetheart. I know this is very sudden for all of us, it’s a big change but this will be better for our family. You and Lizzie will be staying at the Boarding School which our old friend runs since it’s 2 hours away from the city, your dad and I will look for an apartment close to the hospital and I'll try to see if I can open the flower shop in there. Maybe you can finally start making friends too, Josie. We’ll get this all figured out.”

Josie excused herself after eating dinner, she sat on her bed and couldn’t get the thought of leaving Mystic Falls behind. Her whole life is here. Mystic Falls is the only home she knows, how is she going to survive this?

* * *

It was almost 11 PM, Josie was lying on her bed when she hears a faint knock on her door causing her to sit up.

“Hey, Jo. Can I sleep in here tonight?”

She pats the space next to her, “Come here.”

“You think it’ll be the same if we move? I already looked up the school and it looks so different than Mystic Falls High School.”

“Of course it’s going to be different, it sounds so fancy I’m not even sure I’ll fit in. Oh and mom said their old friend runs the school.” Josie answers

The twins were staring at Josie’s ceiling which was full of glowing stars

“Promise me, that you’ll try to make friends in there?”

“I already have you, Lizzie. I’m okay with that. I’ll just be invisible again.”

“We’ll always have each other, Josie. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lizzie. Goodnight _._ ”

The twins fell asleep while holding each other, unaware of what the future holds.


	2. So long, Mystic Falls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is still not talking to her parents but Alaric showed off his baking skills again and won her over with her favorite pie. The rest of the week were spent trying to sell the house, Caroline's shop and arranging transfer papers for the twins.

**JOSIE'S POV**

Josie was the first one to wake up; she rolled to the side of her bedside table and looked sleepily at the clock which read 6:21AM. Relieved that there’s still a few minutes left to lie on her bed; she stared at her sister’s blonde hair which almost looked like gold from the sun’s rays but then her mind bolted to the reality that they’ll be leaving Mystic Falls in exactly 2 weeks.

Her alarm blared out at 6:30 AM causing Lizzie to jolt out of bed.

“ _Oh crap. Josie! Can’t you change your alarm to something mellow?_ ”

“ _It’s called an alarm for a reason and that is to wake you up! You know I’m a deep sleeper._ ”

“ _Whatever. Thanks for letting me crash, I really needed that._ ”

“ _Yeah, like you haven’t crashed in my bed a thousand times before._ ” Josie laughs which makes Lizzie smile

“ _Oh, I’m gonna ride the bus to school today. It’s up to you if you want to come._ ” Lizzie shuts the door behind her without waiting for her to respond

Josie went down to the kitchen, her mom is placing the breakfast neatly on the table; her dad is reading medical books again while sipping coffee. Lizzie was nowhere in sight.

“ _Hi, sweetheart. How do you feel?_ ” Caroline asks, eyeing Josie carefully

“ _I’m okay, I guess.. Lizzie slept in my room again; she should be the one you’re checking on._ ”

“ _We know sweetheart but we think it’s best to give your sister some time to adjust to this._ ”

“ _Tomorrow, we’re going to drop by your school to talk to the School Director so we can start with the school transfer process._ ” Alaric mutters

“ _Wow, this is really happening_.”

They hear footsteps coming down the stairs; Lizzie came into view, she had her earphones on and went straight to the kitchen counter to grab her packed lunch. She completely ignored her parents who tried to talk to her and heads straight for the door.

“ _Honey, where are you going?_ ” Alaric asks

“ _Oh, she wants to take the bus.”_ Josie stands and swings her bag into her shoulder, _“I’m gonna go with her. Don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine. We’ll take the bus home too._ ”

Alaric and Caroline shared worried glances at each other but nod at Josie afterwards.

The bus was pulling up at the corner and Josie had to run to catch it. She sat next to Lizzie who didn’t even notice her coming up the bus.

“ _Hey, nice of you to join me._ ”

“ _Figured the car ride with dad would just end up with grisly stories of his operations so no, thanks._ ” Josie snickered

Lizzie placed her head on Josie’s shoulders and for some reason both of them felt better already.

It was true, **_they’ll always have each other_**.

* * *

The twins couldn’t focus on their classes at all, “ _what’s the point?_ ” they thought, when they'll be transferring to a new school in 2 weeks time and the lessons would probably be different in there. Lizzie was just scribbling whatever came into her mind; Josie just stared at the wall the entire time.

The 4th bell rang. It was finally time for lunch and Josie dreaded this period every single day because she never really had friends from the school; not even when she was growing up. She sat at an empty table and sees her twin walking in; she waved at her but Lizzie decided to sit with her friends.

She continued eating quietly; took out her phone and kept on scrolling until she landed on a video which was getting a lot of buzz. The video was taken 3 years ago and was captioned _11 Year Old, Skydiving for the first time_. The girl is definitely about the same age as her now, Josie thought. The video started with a man holding the camera in his face while trying to show the insides of a helicopter then it switches to the girl, “ _Lauren baby, are you ready for this?_ ” Her eyes were gleaming with excitement “ _Yes, daddy!_ ”. An instructor came into view and briefed them on what to do again; he then strapped Lauren’s vest to his and asked her to count to 3 while positioning them at the edge of the doorway. “ _Okay baby, I’ll see you down there!_ ” her dad shouts. There was no hint of fear or nervousness form Lauren’s face “ _1, 2, 3! Bye daddy!_ ” She yells as they jump out of the helicopter.

Josie eyes widened, she felt like throwing up the food she just ate. She was never a fan of doing extraordinary stuff; she was stunned at how brave that girl was. She thought of how she’s never ridden roller coasters, camped in the woods, watched gory movies, sneaked out of the house, hiked in the mountains, God, she couldn’t even stand when their dad tells them stories about his patients in the operating room. Her thought was broken by the bell so she packed her stuff and went back to the classroom.

The hours dragged until it was time for them to head home.

“ _Finally. Lizzie are you ready?_ ” She raised her head towards Lizzie as she shoves her books in her bag

“ _I’ll meet you outside in 5, Jo. I just need to catch up on something with Dana._ ”

“ _Okay._ ” Josie walks out and decides to stand by the side of the stairwell. She leaned her back by the wall and stared at the horizon; the sun was setting, changing the sky’s colors into a mix of pink, orange and purple. She puts on her headphones and plays music on shuffle.

> _♫ Another chapter in the book_
> 
> _Can’t go back, but you can look_
> 
> _And there we are on every page_
> 
> _Memories I'll always save_
> 
> _Up ahead, only open doors_
> 
> _Who knows what we're heading towards_
> 
> _I wish you love, I wish you luck_
> 
> _For you, the world just opens up_
> 
> _But it's so hard to say goodbye ♫_

She was still staring at the sky when someone tugged on her shirt, “ _Come on, Josie. Let’s go home._ ” They walk up to the bus and sat quietly until they get home.

“ _So, how are my girls?_ ” Greets Caroline cheerily as the twins walk in to the house

“ _It felt like the longest school day, mom._ ” Josie groaned

Lizzie was about to head up to her room when her mom stopped her “ _Uh-uh, young lady. We will eat dinner all together. We understand how upset you are but please don’t torture yourself over this. You need to eat properly._ ”

Their mom was the sweetest, always understood how Josie and Lizzie felt, gave them space when they needed it, let them do whatever they want, supported them, she always knew what to do or what to say to calm the both of them. 

“ _She’s right, Lizzie. Come on, I think I smell your favorite food._ ”

“ _I just don’t understand why you had to wait for an entire week to tell us, mom. That’s unfair._ ”

“ _I’m really sorry, honey. Your dad and I were just trying to wait for the perfect moment to tell you two but we realized it’s best to do it now instead of dragging it._ ”

Lizzie hesitated for a second but when she saw that her dad was already fixing her a plate of key lime pie, she gave in. “ _Bribing me with dessert, I see._ ”

They ate dinner together and discussed what the week ahead would look like. Josie and Lizzie would only be going to school until Friday so they can spend the last week packing and saying goodbye to their friends, which mostly will be just for Lizzie since Josie doesn’t have any friends. Caroline on the other hand will be selling her shop and will try to figure out where to move her ornaments and most of the vases, Alaric will be the one in charge of selling the house, the transfer papers for the twins and his.

Josie and Lizzie looked at each other, exchanged approving looks and decided to go up to their rooms to rest.

* * *

**1 & A HALF WEEK AFTER**

2 days before they leave, the house is almost empty. They’ve placed most of the furniture and their stuff in the moving truck. Someone bought the house 3 days ago so Caroline and Alaric used the money to pay for the twins’ 1st year in the boarding school plus the house they found downtown.

“ _This is really happening, huh?_ ”

“ _Tell me about it._ ” Lizzie scoffs

" _I still can't believe we're leaving this house. We made so much memories in here._ "

" _Oh, remember when we were 5 and fought over the pink cup so mom ended up buying another one, only to find out that we were over it after a day._ "

" _Oh yeah! You said you wanted a lavender one instead and I wanted a yellow cup when she showed it to us the next day. I still recall her expression clearly!_ "

" _I thought she was going to burst; she was so red._ " The twins laughed

" _And the times we'd sneak to each other's bedroom after dad tucked us in, so when they wake us up in the morning they have a mini heart attack because one of us would be missing from our bed."_ Their trip to memory lane was cut abruptly when Alaric walked up to them

“ _Alright girls, is there anything else that you want to add in the yard sale last minute?_ ”

“ _No, dad. We’re all set, I think._ ” Josie states

* * *

Alaric slams the back door on the truck, “ _That’s the last one. We’ve cleared the whole house._ ”

Tears started forming in Caroline’s eyes so Alaric hugged her and gestured to the twins to come join them; they were all staring at their house for the last time, taking in every corner, every patch.

“ _15 years. 15 years of laughter, tears, fights, living everyday routines, birthdays, movie sessions, oh and raising these two beautiful angels._ ” Josie and Lizzie start crying too

It feels surreal but they’re really leaving home.

After a while, Alaric asked everyone to get in their car which Caroline will be driving; Lizzie sat up front and Josie at the back. They’ll be following their dad who’s driving the truck.

* * *

“ _So long, Mystic Falls._ ” Josie whispered as they pass by the sign that reads “Now leaving Mystic Falls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought publishing my story would feel this fulfilling. I just want to thank everyone who've seen/read it and to the people who left a Kudos! It means so much to me. :) Hope you keep on reading because next chapter, we'll be meeting Hope, Penelope & the gang (If you know what I mean.)


	3. Hello, New Orleans! (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you being nice to me?”  
> “Does a girl have to have motive to do charity work?” Lauren chuckles “I happen to like you, Hope Mikaelson. I wanted to be your friend since 3rd grade but you were ignoring everyone. You closed your door on the world and I couldn’t get in anymore. I hated seeing you alone every day that we cross paths or when you’re sitting by the fields. So, would you let me into your life now?”
> 
> ________________________________________________  
> We finally get to meet the Hope Mikaelson & get a glimpse of her life. Dare take a guess who finally made it to New Orleans after 14 hours of driving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I think I made this chapter way too long. I decided to cut it into two parts instead. For anyone who is confused as to why I used Lulu's real name instead of Penelope, you'll be enlightened by the next chapters so please continue on reading.
> 
> I just want to thank everyone for your patience and for reading my AU! :)

**HOPE’S POV**

**“** Hope, we have 2 students transferring here and I want you to show them around. Would you do that, please? _”_ Klaus, her dad asks as she walks into his office

“Depends, is that a request or a demand?” she raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms

“It’s a favor, sweetheart. They’re daughters of an old friend and they just moved into town; I want you to make them feel welcome here.”

“You have friends outside, New Orleans? Seriously, dad?” Hope laughs, “Who’s this old friend? Seems to me that you want to impress them? _”_ she stares at him with a questioning look.

“Well… she and I go way back.”

“SHE?! Ohhh is it, what’s her name again? The girl you took forever to move on from?”

 _“_ Yes, sweetheart. Caroline, that’s her. We never really stayed in touch so I was surprised when she called me 2 weeks ago to let me know that they’re moving here. _”_

 _“_ Mmmh. When do they get here?”

 _“_ They get here on Sunday. _”_

 _“_ Alright, I’ll try my best to be nice. _”_ Hope turned, ready to walk out the door

“Oh and sweetheart? Thank you. _”_ That made Hope smile

* * *

Heavenly, Omnipotent, Passionate and Eloquent, Hope Mikaelson. There’s so much more about this young gal but almost everyone sees her only as the _daughter of the Headmaster_ and owners of the Mikaelson Boarding School, Klaus Mikaelson & Hayley Marshall. She’s lived her whole life in New Orleans with her parents; she doesn’t really have many friends because people see her as a potential enemy _,_ someone to stay away from and not mess with, someone who can have them kicked out of the school in a split second, someone on top. No one wanted to be her friend. No one wanted to be on her level. When she first started in the Boarding school, she had friends but they either moved to a different part of town or just stopped talking to her all together during middle school. She got tired of trying to make friends and decided to just ignore everyone.

* * *

Hope slumped into her bed once she got back in her room; her mind drifted back to the thought of having new students in the Boarding School. Somehow she felt excited, she thought that maybe she’ll have new friends again _IF_ they’re nice. She rolls on her side and a photo that was on the floor caught her attention; she stood up and picked it up. It was a photo of her and Lauren when they went to Orlando. Puzzled on how it got there; she felt a pang in her chest and put the photo inside a drawer and jumped back to her bed, trying hard to fight back the tears.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

One day, 11 year old Hope was sitting on the fields while painting the exterior of the school when a ball suddenly hit her at the back of her head causing her to grimace.

“Ow! What the h-?!”

A skinny green eyed girl runs over to her looking apologetic “I’m so sorry, are you okay? I totally missed the ball, I didn’t mean to hit you or anyth-“

“I’m okay, it’s okay.” Hope cuts her, the girl looked like she was about to cry. She was probably scared that Hope might run to her dad and get her expelled or get punished.

The worried expression on her face started to fade “Are you sure? I can walk you to the clinic if you want?”

“I said I’m okay.” She says rather angrily.

“Oh, okay. I’ll leave you alone now then. I’m sorry, again.” The girl picked up the ball and started to jog towards the bunch she was playing volleyball with.

Hope stayed in the fields for 3 more hours before coming up to her room. When she got close to her room, she noticed a small box on the floor.

“Huh? What’s this?” Confusion spread on her face as she picked up the brown box and brought it inside her room. She sat on her bed and peered at what’s inside; her eyes widened when she saw that it was full of beignets. Her favorite. There was a note attached on the inside, she read it out loud. “I am really sorry for what happened earlier! I hope you’re okay and hope you like this peace offering, I can’t think of what to get you but then I remember seeing you every Monday eating this. Figured it was your fave? Let me know if you need anything. Lauren, room 309.”

Wow. She was stunned that someone was actually paying attention to her after all these years. Who is this girl?

Hope dug in and almost finished the beignets instantaneously, she was ecstatic. She haven’t had these for a while since her favorite shop in the French Quarter closed and no other bakery could come close to how good the original beignet tasted. She glanced on the clock; it was only 8:49 PM. She got up and decided to pay Lauren a visit even though she has no idea what she’ll say to her.

She knocked on the door that says 309. The door swung open and relief flashed over Lauren’s face. “Hey, Hope. Is everything alright?”

“I just wanted to thank you for the beignets, they’re almost gone. Where did you get those by the way? They taste exactly like the one I always get in the French Quarter but they closed down.”

“Oh, I actually made those. Are you referring to Le Park French Bakery? Because if yes, my grandma used to run it until she decided to hop the train out of town. I learned how to bake from her.”

“For real?! They are so good, Lauren! Can you thank your grandma for me too, I enjoyed growing up eating those.”

“Thanks! Uhh yeah sure, do you want to come in?”

“Okay. You know I just realized that you’re a grade higher than me? I always see you around but I thought we just didn’t share classes together.”

“I’m pretty much the same age as you but they let me skip 2nd Grade; they were originally planning on making me skip 2 grades but I declined. I didn’t want to miss too much.”

“Smarty pants.” Hope laughs, she was starting to relax around Lauren.

Hope studies Lauren’s room, the shelves were filled with books, her desk had all sorts of trinkets and a journal that has _**Lauren Park, hands off**_ written on it, there’s a world map stuck on the back of her door, the walls were filled with family pictures but most especially her with her dad. A certain photograph caught her eye, “You’ve tried skydiving?! How on Earth did you do that? That’s crazy.”

“Wanna see the video?” Not waiting for Hope to answer; she pulls her laptop to where they’re sitting and went through a whole bunch of videos of her travelling and doing crazed activities. “Here!” she hits play

“That’s so cool! You are really brave, wish I can do that too! I haven’t even been out of New Orleans.”

“I mean, you can come with us on our next trip if you want? Just ask your parents for permission or something. I’m pretty sure my dad won’t mind an extra company.”

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“Does a girl have to have motive to do charity work?” Lauren chuckles “I happen to like you, Hope Mikaelson. I wanted to be your friend since 3rd grade but you were ignoring everyone. You closed your door on the world and I couldn’t get in anymore. I hated seeing you alone every day that we cross paths or when you’re sitting by the fields. So, would you let me into your life now?”

“You want to be my friend? Aren’t you scared of me like all the people in here are?”

Lauren scoffs “Oh please, I’m not afraid of anything. Unless you’re a crazy ass murderer or something like that? But to be honest, your stares are a little scary that’s why I never really came up to you before.”

“Huh. Okay then. Let’s be friends.” Hope grins, she just made a friend after all these years. “I’m gonna go back to my room. Thanks again for the beignets, hope that’s not the last time!”

“Right. Well let me know when you want to be hit with a ball again, Mikaelson. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Park.”

Hope walked back to her room with a smile on her face. Friend. That sounded nice.

* * *

Hope and Lauren practically became inseparable; they ate lunch together every single day, sat on the grass after class while Hope painted and Lauren read, they’d sleep on each other’s rooms, do each other’s nails, watched movies, talked about what they want to be when they graduate and just ate whatever Lauren decides to bake for the day.

Hope learned to come out of her shell; she smiles a little too much now, she would greet other students when she passes them by the hall, she even tries to make small talk with some of them. She wasn’t alone anymore; she didn’t have to keep everything to herself. She had Lauren, her best friend.

“Hey! So my dad wants to visit this new theme park in Orlando, you want to come with? We can go over the weekend, so we won’t miss any classes.” Lauren asks while braiding Hope’s auburn hair

“I’ll ask my parents! That sounds really exciting though!”

“I’m pretty sure they’ll let you come with us. Your parents adore me, Mikaelson. In case you forgot.”

“Getting cocky huh? We’ll see, Park. Come on, it's almost 8, we don't want to be late for class.”

Hope decided to call her mom to ask for permission when she got back in her room after classes. “Hey mom? Can I ask you something?”

“Hi sweetie. It’s so nice to hear your voice. What is it?” Hayley utters

“Can I go to Orlando this weekend? Lauren’s dad wants to take us to this new theme p-“ she was cut by her mom

“Yes, Hope.”

“What? Just like that?”

“Sweetie, we have been waiting for you to ask us to get you out of New Orleans even for a day. We didn’t want to surprise you or anything because we thought you just wanted to stay here. But ever since you and Lauren became best friends, something in you completely changed. A good change. I’ll talk to your dad and then we’ll have a word with Lauren’s dad. Okay?”

“Oh, mom. Thank you.” Hope starts to tear up “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Always and forever, Hope.”

When the phone call ended, she dashed to Lauren’s room to let her know about the good news. They both squeal and decided that they’ll wear matching outfits. It’s happening, their first out of town trip together. _What a milestone_ , they thought.

* * *

Two years flew by. They didn't even realize Summer break was approaching again which meant they won’t be seeing each other for at least 3 months. Lauren’s family will be joining a month long cruise to Europe then she’ll stay with her Grandma in California for a month or so. On the other hand, Hope will be coming home to the French Quarter to be with her family.

It was the last day of classes and students were leaving the campus to come home or go to a fancy vacation trip.

“Promise to stay in touch, Park!”

“Geez. Calm down, Mikaelson. You don’t want these people thinking that we’re together _together_.” Lauren winks “And I will. As long as I have signal, don’t worry. I’ll see you in 3 months, don’t do anything stupid.. without me!” Lauren pulls her luggage behind her when she spots their driver by the gate. She turns and waves at Hope one more time before getting into the car.

* * *

Her trip down to memory lane was cut when she hears her phone chime; she picked it up and answered MG’s call.

“Hey Hope, wanna come hang by the lake?” MG asks

“Uhhh.”

“Come on, you can’t possibly have anything better to do on a Friday night, do you? It’ll be fun.”

“Fine. I’ll be there in 10.” She ends the call and made her way to the Lake.

A cabin stood a few feet next to the boardwalk by the lake. This used to be Hope’s favorite place; only her family has access to this part of the property. It was strictly off limits to all of the students and staff. When she and Lauren became best friends, she brought her to the cabin and they’d stay there during weekends they're both free. They would sit by the boardwalk and swam in the lake when they feel like escaping the world. She stopped coming here almost a year ago because the memories were far too painful for her to recollect. 

Hope walked past the bushes and got a clear view of the lake. Sitting on the boardwalk in a circle were her friends: MG, Kaleb, Landon and Raf, passing around booze. She knows they’re not supposed to drink on campus; _~~heck~~_ , they’re too young to be drinking booze but she just shrugged it off. She sat in between MG and Landon. Kaleb handed her a bottle of beer which she gladly took; _it’s not that bad,_ she thought. Coming back here wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

"So, dad said there are 2 transfer students moving in on Sunday. Are you guys going to be here? I'm giving them a tour of the school and their room."

"And why should we be interested?" Kaleb asks.

"Because we are very nice and _love_ coming here and maybe because they're _girls_?" Not that she's selling them but she wanted her friends to help her in welcoming the newbies

Raf turned his head towards the four of them and asked Kaleb to pass him another beer.

"Unfortunately, we're all going to the French Quarter tonight. We won't be back until Sunday night." Landon responds

"You guys suck. Well can you promise to be nice to them at least? Dad wants them to adjust quickly here."

"Ah, the charming Hope Mikaelson, always doing what daddy says." Raf smirks

Hope rolled her eyes. She's not sure why she was even interacting with Raf who only became a part of the group because of Landon, his stepbrother. 

They all head back to the campus after an hour; Hope went straight up to her room while the guys left the school.

* * *

**JOSIE’S POV**

“Are we there yet?” Lizzie groans as she asks her mom for the 11th time. They have been driving for 7 hours now and just reached Atlanta, Georgia.

“Yes, Elizabeth! We’re here! Go grab your bags girls, we’re getting dinner then going straight to sleep. I think your dad checked us in already.”

“I’m gonna be sick.” Josie blurts as she starts throwing up

“Ughh! Josie!” Lizzie looked horrified.

“Aw, sweetheart. Here drink some water.”

When Josie felt better, they start walking to the hotel lobby. It wasn’t like any fancy hotel they’ve stayed at before. They only needed a place to crash tonight since they leave at day-break anyway.

Their parents woke them up at 6 AM; the twins took turns in showering and when everybody was ready, they head to the diner right next to the hotel to get breakfast.

They started the 2nd half of their 14-hour drive to New Orleans. Josie wasn’t sure how she’ll cope because she gets car sick easily; she put her headphones in to distract herself from the seemingly endless drive and played music on shuffle, not realizing that she had fallen asleep.

She jolted awake when the car door opened causing her to almost fall face first on the ground but Lizzie caught her.

“Lizzie! Are you serious right now?”

“I’m sorry! You wouldn’t wake up and besides I caught you before you hit the ground so no harm done?” Lizzie helped Josie to steady herself

“Welcome to New Orleans, girls!” Caroline looked relieved that the long drive was over.

“Finally.” Said the twins in unison as they walk in to their new house.


	4. Hello, New Orleans! (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aww girls. I can’t help it. I always thought we’d send you off when you get to college not high school. I thought I was ready for this, I’m going to miss you two so much.”
> 
> “Have fun in here, okay? Make friends and study well. We’re a call away if you need anything. We love you two. So much.”
> 
> They all stood there and hugged until it was time for Caroline and Alaric to go.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Josie and LIzzie finally meet Hope as they move into the Boarding School!

The Saltzman family walked into their new home. A 2 story double-gallery house painted taupe with a touch of beige and rustic red, a side-gabled roof; the house is set back from the property line and is supported by columns. The house that they got had the lowest listing on the block; it stood in the heart of the French Quarter right next to an abandoned bakery. They got lucky since the previous owner was in a rush to sell the house, said he needed the money so they can skip out of town. Caroline saw the abandoned bakery right next door and had an idea to turn it in to a flower shop, said she’d ask around if the owner wants to sell it to her after they unpack and get settled.

**JOSIE’S POV**

“So how do you like our new house?”

“It’s really beautiful dad. I can’t wait to put all my stuff in my room and decorate it.” Josie joyfully responds.

“I swear to God if this house has ghosts in it, I will hunt that owner down and crush him.”

“Elizabeth! That’s not nice. And besides, it’s not like you two would be staying here all the time. We want you to start being independent, be your own people. Tomorrow, we’ll drive you to your Boarding school so don’t think about unpacking too much in here.”

“Your mom’s right. You’ll be staying there for the rest of the year; you two can come home every weekend but that depends if we can pick you up or if someone wants to take you here.”

“Oh and during holiday & summer break too! How exciting!” Adds their mom.

The twins looked at each other, accepting their defeat; they dropped their bags on the floor and start grabbing boxes from the truck. Their new life starts tomorrow. New school, new people. Away from their parents.

“That’s enough for now girls. Your mom and I can finish all of this tomorrow and the following days.”

“Go wash up and let’s get dinner. I heard there’s a really nice restaurant down the block.”

They left their house and start walking towards the restaurant. Josie couldn’t help but observe her surroundings. The city has a laid-back vibe: like people could start dancing in the street at any minute. The houses stood right next to each with balconies that offer a view of the city. Bright lights, good music. New Orleans has a rich French heritage; it’s so different from Mystic Falls. She felt alive and it felt weird. She thought about how living in Mystic Falls made her feel lifeless and unwanted, but looking around here she can see people laughing, dancing, not giving a care in the world and just having a good time. For a moment, she could picture herself as one of them.

She snapped back to reality when her mom announced that they’re outside the restaurant. The sign read _Rousseau’s_. They walked in and were welcomed by a bar that spread until the middle of the place. The twins were about to walk to a booth when the lady from behind the bar yelled their mom’s name.

“Caroline!”

“Hayley? Oh my gosh, it’s so nice to see you! How have you been?”

The twins were clueless as to who this tall, brown-haired with hazel eyes lady was.

“I’ve been pretty good! Been in charge with running the restaurant lately while Klaus deals with the kids in the campus. Klaus told me about your promotion, congratulations, Ric!”

“Thank you!” utters Alaric, wondering how Hayley knew so much.

“How was your drive here? I was exhilarated when I heard that you guys were moving here!”

 _Ric?_ Only people who are very close with their dad calls him that. And _Klaus_? Who is that?

“I don’t think we’ve met yet.” Lizzie remarked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Oh girls, this is Hayley. An old friend of mine. She and her husband Klaus are the owners of the Mikaelson Boarding School which you’ll be attending.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Josie and this is Lizzie, we’re twins.”

“I’m starving, can we eat now?” Lizzie shots back, clearly unamused by the conversation.

“You guys can order anything, it’s on me.”

“Hayley! You don’t have to.”

“Just think of it as a welcome gift, Car. I’m really excited for the twins to meet Hope. I’m sure they’ll get along.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Josie says shyly.

 _Hope_? Who?

They occupied the booth by the window, Josie and Lizzie sat on one side; their parents on the other. They placed their orders and it arrived shortly. Moments after, laughter echoed through Rousseau’s, the twins turned their head on the right side and saw 4 guys throwing fries at each other.

“Look at those mopheads being amused by their idiocies.” Lizzie snarks.

A tall and handsome lad suddenly stood up and initiated a milkshake toast which made them burst into laughter again.

“Oh, would you look at that. Cute guy alert.”

“Lizzie, we literally just got here.” 

It was almost like a movie scene when Lizzie met Raf’s eyes. Everything went slow mo. The lad nodded at her causing the 3 fellows to look in their direction. Caroline and Alaric excused themselves, clearly unaware of the interaction and sat by the bar to talk with Hayley more and grab a drink. _What perfect timing,_ Lizzie thought. All 4 fellows walked up to where the twins were sitting and introduced themselves.

“Hey, I’m MG! This is Kaleb, Landon and R- ”

“I’m Raf. What are your names, beautiful ladies?”

“I’m Lizzie and this is Josie. We’re twins; we got here a few hours ago.”

“Niceee.” MG had this weird grin that made Josie laugh out of nowhere.

“S-sorry, you just.. uhh nevermind.”

“You guys new here?”

“Yeah, we just moved from Mystic Falls. Come to think of it, guess it’s not such a bad idea after all.” Lizzie was staring at Raf, like she forgot there were 4 other people around her but Raf was looking at Josie and it made her uncomfortable.

When Josie felt a pair of eyes staring at her, she immediately stood up and excused herself.

“I need to get some air. Maybe I’ll see you guys around? Bye.” She hurriedly walked up to her parents to tell them that she was tired and wanted to head home first.

“Are you sure, sweetheart? Want me to walk you home?”

“Oh, no dad. I’ll be fine. Also Lizzie made some new friends over there.” She pointed at the booth. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Alaric’s eyes widened at the sight of Lizzie surrounded by 4 guys; he was about to stand when Caroline stopped him.

“Let her have a little fun. What’s the worst that can happen? We’re literally sitting a few feet away from her. It’s nice that she’s making friends already, honey.”

“Alright, I’ll still keep an eye on her though.”

Josie started retracing her steps back to their house while getting lost in the city that never seems to sleep. She stopped right outside the bakery and thought about how long it’s been abandoned or why it’d been abandoned in the first place. The sign read _Le Park French Bakery_.

She went up to her room where a mattress was laying on the floor, changed into an oversized hoodie and shorts then decided to lie on her bed. Josie looked up on her ceiling and immediately looked for the missing glowing stars. _Just one night without it, you’ll be fine_ , she whispered to herself. She kept on tossing and turning, not really sure what she’s feeling. The door to her room opened slowly making it creak, she didn’t bother looking up as she felt a body lie next to her.

“Are you sleeping, Jo?” Lizzie’s voice was hushed.

“No, I can’t really sleep.”

“Why’d you leave me back there?”

“As if you didn’t appreciate what I did. And you know me, I’m really uncomfortable around a lot of people.”

“Well you need to get used to their faces and being around them.”

"Why?"

“Because they’re from the Boarding school, Jo. That means I get to be with Raf everyday.”

“Oh.”

“I can already feel a great start at that school. You feel it too?”

“Uhh, yeah. I hope.”

Lizzie wrapped her arms around Josie and they both fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

Sunshine crept into Josie’s empty room. She realized that she was lying on the hardwood floor while Lizzie slept in a starfish-like position on her mattress.

“Rise and shine, girls! Breakfast is ready.” Caroline chirped as she opened the bedroom door and saw Josie awake.

“Good morning, mom.” She forced a smile.

“Everything okay. sweetheart?”  
“Yeah. My back just hurts from sleeping on the floor I guess.” That made her mom laugh.

“We’ll be down in a minute.”

“Lizzie, wake up. Lizzie.” She gently shook her twin’s shoulder.

“What. I’m still trying to get my 8-hour beauty rest.”

“Didn’t you get enough rest already by taking over my bed? I’m coming down.”

“Ugh, for the love of Frodo. I’ll be there in a sec.”

An hour and a-half later, Alaric was loading the last bag on their car.

“Are you two sure that you didn’t leave anything that you need in the house?”

“I don’t think so, dad.”

“Okay then, everyone get in!”

_Here we go._

* * *

**HOPE’S POV**

“Hope, they could arrive any moment from now. Just send Caroline and Alaric to my office when they get here, please?”

“On it, dad. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

Hope walked out of his dad’s office and headed straight for the School entrance. As she was opening the door, a black car just pulled up.

“Good morning. Welcome to the Mikaelson Boarding School.” Hope greets the tall blonde as she stepped out of the car.

“Hi, darling! You must be Hope.”

“Yes, that’s me. And you must be Caroline, I’ve heard a lot about you. My dad is actually waiting for you in his office so once you go in just make a right and it’ll be at the end of the hall.”

“Alright, girls we’re here! Are you two excited?”

“Dad, what is this place?”

“Jo, it’s a school. Like the one we used to go at in Mystic Falls. Duh?” Lizzie replies.

“Come on, I think that’s your welcome committee for today. Let’s not keep her waiting.” Alaric chuckles

The door of the car opened causing Hope to look at the blonde and brunette getting out. _What_?

The twins started inching towards them, Alaric right behind them and she couldn’t stop staring at the two girls. When they stopped right next to Caroline and stared at her; she figured that was her cue to speak.

“H-hi. Uhh I’m Hope. Welcome to the Mikaleson Boarding School, I’ll be your guide for today.” Confused as to why she was stuttering, she shook her head lightly until the brunette spoke.

“Hi, I’m Josie and this is Lizzie. We’re twins.”

“Fraternal, obvs.”

“Oh. That’s r-really cool.. okay well we can start by going inside. You can bring some of your things if you want then we can come back later to get everything.”

“It’s okay. We’ll bring all your things to your room later. Your mom and I just need to speak with the Headmaster.”

“Have fun girls! Hope.”

“Bye mom, see you in a bit.”

They part ways once they got inside. Hope wasn’t sure why she felt nervous all of a sudden. What’s so different with these twins than all of the students in the campus?

“So, here are your class schedules. You two mostly have the same classes so you can adjust quickly. I’ll be there too so uh if you need help, just let me know.”

“Thanks, Hope.” Josie smiled at her.

Okay, maybe she can be friends with Josie. Hope thought. Still unsure where she stands with Lizzie who has not glanced her way nor spoken with her except for giving her a few snarky comments. They spent a full hour going around the school, going over rules and restrictions. Their last stop was the twins’ bedroom, they’re sharing a room with 2 separate beds located on the 2nd floor; just a few doors down Hope’s bedroom.

“I’ll leave you be. Just knock on my room if you need anything, I’m in 215. Bye.” Hope almost broke into a sprint, she felt weird being around the twins but she really wanted whatever this is to work out. She doesn’t want to disappoint her dad.

After an hour, all the twins’ stuff are up in their room. They were both sitting on the bed looking at their parents who were standing by the doorway. Caroline starts to tear up.

“Mom, don’t.”

“Aww girls. I can’t help it. I always thought we’d send you off when you get to college not high school. I thought I was ready for this, I’m going to miss you two so much.”

“Have fun in here, okay? Make friends and study well. We’re a call away if you need anything. We love you two. So much.”

They all stood there and hugged until it was time for Caroline and Alaric to go.

Josie made sure to stick the glowing stars on the ceiling. Somehow it calmed her down. 

_You got this, You'll be okay_ , Josie thought to herself. Tomorrow is a start of a brand new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited for the next chapter! We'll finally get to meet Lauren aka Penelope Park and find out what's the deal with her name! What do you think about this chapter? Please let me know! :D
> 
> peace out ^.^


	5. Handle with care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sat down on a booth and placed her order; scanned the diner and noticed that there were a handful of people the same age as her. She felt uneasy suddenly, like someone was watching her. She turned her head and locked eyes with a pair of green eyes 2 booths away from her. The raven-haired girl was staring at her and Josie thought that she could see right through her soul.

**LAUREN’S POV**

“Mom, I want to have my name changed.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want this name anymore. It just reminds me of _him_ and all the times he’d call me that, I-I just can’t.” Lauren broke down.

“Ohh, baby. Ok, let’s do that. What do you want your name to be from now on?”

“Penelope. **Penelope Park**.”

The green eyed girl pulled her mom in a tight hug before storming up to her room. She granted her body to collapse in the bed as her shoulders shook violently from crying. She wanted to scream, wanted the pain to stop. She wanted to hold someone.. _Hope_. She needed Hope but how would she explain everything to her? She fled the Boarding school before classes started. Barely even spoke to her; just left without saying a word. She knew she needed to be away from everyone, from everything.

* * *

Dauntless, radiant, sharp-witted, and beguiling Lauren Park; only child of Celeste and Kieran Park and heir to the Park legacies. Her family owns banks and major companies around the world; they moved to New Orleans when she was 3 and decided to build an emporium in the heart of French Quarter. Her parents enrolled her to the Mikaelson Boarding School. Her mom was out of the country for the most part of her life attending meetings, conventions and mostly business matters. She and her dad were very close considering that they were always together; her dad took her wherever she wanted and gave her the world to try and fill the void of missing her mom. Celeste would call her once in a while to check-up on her but never really visited her in the Boarding School. Regardless of that, Lauren grew up grateful for her family and still loved her parents greatly.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Summer break had always been her favorite because it’s the only time where her family travels together. This year, they’re joining a month long cruise to Europe. They’d start by sailing past the majestic Norway fjords, seek out the hidden waterfall in Estonia, chase the stunning Northern Lights, explore the gothic Town square in Stockholm, and finally get their adrenaline rush by visiting Linnanmaki, an urban amusement park with fast roller coasters in Helsinki.

She was living her best life; had everything from a happy family, money, fame, good health, and an incredible best friend. _Life is good_ , or so she thought. It was her 3rd week staying in her grandma’s lovely home in Los Angeles, California. They spend most of the days baking, watching travel videos of Lauren and her parents, talking about Hope, and going around to find hidden city gems.

Lauren wanted to surprise her dad because she missed him terribly; she asked her grandma if she can have her flight rebooked to an earlier date so she can fly back to New Orleans. Her mom was still on a business trip in Japan and won’t be back after 2 weeks. Her grandma arranged everything for her and the next thing she knew, she was flying back home.

She skipped as she entered their front door, warmly greeted by their butler who took her bag.

“Welcome home, Ms. Lauren.”

“Hey, thanks! Do you know where dad is?”

“I believe he is in his study, as we speak.”

“Cool. Thank you.”

She headed for her dad’s office with a box of beignet that she baked. The door was slightly open; she was about to push it open when she heard a woman giggle.

“Huh?” She peeked into the opening and saw her dad canoodling with his secretary. She backed away as tears fell from her eyes. She stood outside the room for a minute as she watched her world fall apart right before her eyes. She threw the box of beignet in the trash, grabbed her bag from her room and asked the staff not to mention to her dad that she was here. She asked their driver to take her to the Boarding school. Once they got to the gate, she ran until she couldn’t feel her lungs anymore. She tripped on a branch and cried in pain; she stayed on the ground for what felt like forever before pulling herself to get up and walk to the Cabin by the lake. She opened the door with a spare key she got from Hope, it was empty. She plopped down on the couch and broke down again until she fell asleep.

She woke up extremely exhausted but forced herself to get up; she walked to the refrigerator and was happy that it actually had food and water in it. She looked around as the silence followed her everywhere.

_Thanks, Hope._

Her mind darted back to that vile scene. Her dad is cheating on her mom. How could he? The person Lauren looked up to the most, the man who made sure she was happy, the man who gave life to her. How long has he been doing that? Does he even love mom? Me?

So many thoughts piled on her mind and she felt her chest getting heavy again. She ran out of the cabin and jumped into the lake, hoping to drown every single one of them.

5 days passed and she decided to open her phone and read the messages.

“Hey baby. How are you and grandma doing? Hope you’re having the best day. I love you, Lauren!”

“Do you want me to pick you up from the airport when you fly in next week?”

“Baby, why are you not answering my messages? Are you that busy? I’m getting jealous that grandma has all of your attention now.”

“Okay, I’ll leave you be but I’ll call tomorrow to check up on you. Daddy misses his little girl terribly.”

 _Crap_. What is she supposed to tell him when he calls?

More messages started coming in.

“Helloooooo, Park???? Why aren’t you answering me?”

“I need attention, come on! I’m stuck in a family dinner and every single one of my relatives is here. Boring.”

“Okay, did you get abducted in LA or something? Do I need to call the police now?”

“Honestly PARK WHERE ARE YOU???? It’s been 6 days. I miss you! If you don’t answer, I’ll beg my parents to fly me to LA first thing tomorrow. Lol”

Oh, Hope. Her heart ached for her best friend. She needed her but had no idea what to tell her. Her phone chimed again and when she looked at it; her heart crumbled. It was her mom. Not a second after she pressed the call button. Her mom picked up right away. Lauren was shaking; she bit her bottom lip, trying hard not to cry at the sound of her mom’s voice.

“Hi, sweetheart! I’m so glad you called, I miss you already. I can’t wait to see you next week!”

Silence. She was sitting on the couch once more, feet tapping on the hardwood floor. She thought about how this would break her mom.

“Lauren? Is everything okay?”

“M-mom..” She broke in to tears, clutching the phone close to her ears.

“What happened? Tell me, sweetheart. Why are you crying?”

It took her a moment to gather her thoughts and explain what she saw to her mom. Her mom just let her talk and cry, patiently listening to Lauren until she finished.

“Oh, Lauren my sweet baby. I-I’ll be there first thing in the morning, I’ll come pick you up from the boarding school and we’ll talk to your dad, okay? We’re going to be okay.”

When the call ended, she went out and sat on the boardwalk. She always thought that nothing could scare her except for psychopaths and murderers but she realized that there is actually one thing that scared her the most. She’s afraid to lose her family.

Morning came and she was greeted by a familiar face. Her mom looked calmed but you can see bags under her eyes; you could tell that she’d been crying too. She probably took a red eye flight after they spoke.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go.”

When they got home, her mom asked her to go up to her room. She blasted music from her speakers to shield her ears from hearing glasses shattering and her parents arguing. The music didn’t help; she decided to get out of her room and sat on the top of the stairs.

“You promised you’d never do it again! You swore to me, Kieran! Do you know that I had to find it out from Lauren? Yeah, your own daughter!”

“I’m so sorry, Celeste. Please, I will end it immediately. I’ll end everything. Just please don’t leave.”

“She was crying nonstop, Kieran. It broke me but I know it broke her more. How could you do this?”

“You were always away. You didn’t have time for me or for this family!”

“I was working for our family! And since when did distance become a hindrance in our marriage? You only have yourself to blame for not being able to keep it in your pants. We’re done. I’m taking Lauren with me.”

The whole week was a blur to her. She found herself sitting on the patio of her grandma’s house. Her mom filed for a divorce and decided to move the both of them to Los Angeles for now. She’s also transferring to West Beverly Hills Private High School; her mom said she’ll talk to the Headmaster and process her documents.

* * *

**JOSIE’S POV** (3 months after they transferred to the school)

“Okay, class as you all know our annual school excursion is approaching. I hope everyone has reminded their parents about it and you can pass your waivers until Friday only. For those who have no idea what I’m talking about, we will be flying to Colorado for this school year and camp in the Rocky Mountain National Park. Oh and be sure to pick out your buddies now, 3 per tent. You can also submit that until Friday. Any questions?”

Excited cheers were exchanged in the auditorium. Josie wasn’t sure how to react to this announcement; she’s never gone camping nor flew without her parents. She felt a little excitement deep inside her though.

“Oh my gosh. I’ll call mom and dad once we get back to our room.” Lizzie exclaimed.

“Do you think they’ll let us join?”

“Definitely! We need one more person to share the tent with. What about R-”

“Hope! Wanna be our third buddy?” Josie asks.

Hope was startled and absentmindedly nodded her head towards Josie.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Jo?! Why her?” 

“Lizzie, Hope’s our friend! And I definitely won’t be sleeping in the tent if you asked Raf to sleep there.”

“Correction, _your_ friend. Fine but I’m already calling dibs on the left side of the tent.”

Josie looked back at Hope who still hasn’t moved and was staring on the floor. She noticed a tear fall down her cheek but Hope quickly wiped it away and stood up.

“Hey, I’m gonna go crash in my room. Talk to you later?”

“Yeah, of course. Let me know if you need anything.” Josie gave her friend a comforting smile.

* * *

**HOPE’S POV**

Scattered cheers echoed through the auditorium as their teacher announced where they’re going for this year's annual excursion. The last time she went to one was when Lauren was still in the school. They went to Illinois to camp in Starved Rock State Park. When Lauren didn’t return after summer break; she was devastated. It’s like a part of her was lost; it left a hole in her heart that couldn’t be fixed or replaced. They were best friends, how could she leave just like that? She begged her dad to let her skip the following annual school excursions and he knew exactly why so he didn’t bother putting up a fight about it.

She thought she heard Josie say her name so she just nodded and when she realized that she started to tear up; she stood up and excused herself. She went to the lake instead of her room and sat on the boardwalk.

* * *

**CAMP DAY**

Everyone was stoked for the trip and had their camp bags on them. They took a red eye flight; once they landed they got in a shuttle that’ll take them to the mountains. 2 hours after, the shuttle driver announced that they’ll be stopping by a diner for the students to eat breakfast since the mountains were still a few hours away.

“Thank God, I’m starving!” Josie groaned as she turned to Lizzie who was knocked out beside her.

The shuttle parked and told them that they have an hour before they hit the road again. Lizzie was still sleeping and Josie didn’t bother to disturb her sister’s beauty sleep; she’ll just get her some food to go. She stood up and looked behind her; Hope was also asleep but Josie tried to wake her up.

“Hope.” She shook her lightly causing Hope to open her eyes, “We’re stopped at the diner, wanna get breakfast?”

“I don’t really feel like going down but can you get me a Peanut butter blast with whipped cream on the bottom, please? Oh and a sandwich?” Hope says with her eyes closed again.

“Okay.” Josie chuckled. Looks like she’s on her own to get breakfast. On her way down she realized that almost half of the students didn’t bother waking up to get breakfast. She sat down on a booth and placed her order; scanned the diner and noticed that there were a handful of people the same age as her. She felt uneasy suddenly, like someone was watching her. She turned her head and locked eyes with a pair of green eyes 2 booths away from her. The raven-haired girl was staring at her and Josie thought that she could see right through her soul. She got distracted when the waitress set her food and all her takeout on the table.

“Let me know when you’re ready to go so I can bring out the 2 milkshakes, okay hun?”

“Oh yeah, okay.” 

“Do you need anything else?”

“Uhh, n-no I’m good. Thank you.”

When the waitress left, she looked back at the booth but it was empty already.

 _Huh? Did I just imagine that?_ Josie started slicing the 3-layer pancake topped with strawberry and whipped cream when two hands dropped into the table. She looked up and locked eyes with the alluring green eyes again.

“Are you planning on feeding an army?” The raven-haired girl questioned her as she put her arms on her waist, eyes still staring at Josie. She was wearing a purple hoodie and black shorts.

Josie swallowed and tried to speak but no words came out. She gazed at the girl with her eyes widened; clearly blown away with her aura.

“You know, you’re too beautiful to be sitting alone in a diner at 7AM. Mind if I sit with you?”

“Uhh, o-okay y-yeah.”

"Ah, she speaks." The raven-haired girl laughed and it sounded like melody to Josie’s ears. _What is going on? Why is she feeling like this?_ The girl sat across from her as the waitress set down a chocolate milkshake on the table which the girl eagerly sipped.

“So, wanna tell me what your name is?”

“I’m J-osie..”

“Wow, even your name is pretty. So, what are you doing here?”

Before she could answer, a voice chimed behind her.

“Pen, come on time to go! Get your flirty ass out of that booth.” That made Josie turn around.

“Well, my apologies but I guess I need to cut this lovely breakfast short. Hope to see you around, love.” The raven-haired girl stood up, grabbed her milkshake and winked at Josie before walking out.

 _Pen_? Is that her name? Why did she look familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the Posie interaction was worth waiting for! Please let me know what you think! Shoot me with questions/recommendations! 
> 
> Thanksss :)


	6. Some people just want to watch the world burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see the universe is making it’s way for us to meet again. You really need to be careful in here, love.” 
> 
> or 
> 
> what happens when Josie and Penelope meets for the 2nd time?
> 
> ——————————  
> *Character deaths ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I promised to update last week but I’ve been busy plus I worked on a one shot based on 1x14! Sorry to keep you waiting but here it is. 
> 
> \- pour toujours basically translates to “forever.” It’s Hope & Penelope’s word since they became best friends. Think of it as “sorry, thank you, I love you and everything in between.”
> 
> \- I also changed a few details because I realized I messed up the time table so from Chapter 1, I changed Freshman to Sophomore and the twins’ age to 15.
> 
> Please let me know any comments/suggestion. Talk to me on Twitter @penparkwarrior. Peace out!✌🏼

* * *

The forest they walked in was oak-brown and aged; trees stood as skyscrapers which blocked the world outside. As the class went further, the more mystical and spellbinding the forest became. Roots spread across the floor like sleeping souls; waiting to be awakened by those who brave enter the heart of the forest. Leaves hovering the campsite comforted their hearts, even the ones who expressed aversion to nature.

“We’re here. You may start pitching your tents. Lunch will be served by noon so you have an hour and a half to get settled. We will be discussing our activities after. Now get to work, class!”

** LIZZIE’S POV **

“Do you think 6 bottles of insect repellant is enough? Ugh.”

“Hmm?”

“Jo, what is wrong with you today? You’ve been acting weird since you got back from that diner.”

“Oh, nothing. Just had an exquisite meal, I guess.”

“Remind me again to never let you go to a cheap diner, the food in there made my stomach turn.”

“We should start pitching.” Hope chimed, making her roll her eyes.

“There’s no way in hell that I’m helping you two set up. Have fun getting poked by those stupid poles.”

“Liz, are you serious right now?”

She put on her headphones while walking away from her twin and Hope.

The day flew by in a flash. Everyone was permitted to traverse the forest so they can get accustomed with their surroundings. Rules and general information were handed out in a neatly folded envelope, emphasizing three of the most important things. **Always have a buddy with you, no matter where you go and what you do; Lights out at 9:30 PM, meaning everyone should be in their tents by then; If you are hurt, come to the camp counselor or teacher in charge**. No exceptions. 

Students were scattered around the bonfire; cherishing the comfort it’s transmitting to their delicate bodies. Harmonious melody flowed in the air disrupting tranquility. The tall brunette couldn’t help but feel merry for her friends were neighboring her; they sat in a circle and existed in their own little bubble. Hope, MG, Landon, Kaleb, Raf, and Lizzie, who even thought that she’d find a family and that they’d see her as her own person. She was getting lost in her thoughts and before they know it, a bell chimed signaling that it was time to head in to their tents to call it a night. Lizzie headed straight to their tent, Josie was about to do the same when she noticed Hope sneaking into the woods.

“Hey, Liz. Hope and I just need to drop by the restroom. Be back in a sec.”

“Whatever. Just don’t die.”

Josie looked around to ensure that no one would see her walking into the woods before trailing Hope. The crisp cool March air embraced her when the walk finally revealed the clearing. The white moon hovered above her, offering ample light which made her see the glistening lake across of her. She heard sniffles and noticed Hope sitting close by the edge, clearly unaware of the brunette’s presence. She decided to walk slowly, not wanting to startle her.

“Hope?”

“Oh, hey Josie. What are you doing here?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? Are you alright?”

“I just need some air, I guess.”

“We should get back before they notice us.”

“I actually wanted to stay here for a while. I just need to- I need this.”

“Want me to stay with you?”

“I’ll be fine, Josie but thank you. And don’t worry about me, I can reason out with my dad. You should go back though.”

“Ohh, using your _power_ , I see.” Hope chuckled and Josie gave her a short hug before walking back to their tent.

“You know where to find me. If you want to talk.”

“Goodnight, Josie.”

The heart haunting melody of the tireless ripples from the lake became a medicine for her soul. Hope decided to lie down so she could only see the endless sky brimming with luminous petals of silver and the white moon. She needed to get away from everyone. When she heard snapping branches, she practically jumped and turned. When she sees who dared disturb her peace, she turned pale as a ghost.

“Hope?”

Standing a few feet across from her is the person that she’s been trying to erase from her heart for the past 2 years.

“What an unfortunate coincidence. What are you doing here?”

“I-I just wanted to get away from everyone so I decided to-“

“No, I meant here. In Colorado, in this mountain.”

“Oh. Well we have our annual excursion, I’m guessing that’s why you’re here too.”

“There’s plenty of space in the woods, you can get lost now.”

“Hope. I’m sorry.”

“Do you even know what you’re apologizing for?” Hope scoffs. Her blood was boiling with anger and she was close to breaking down.

“I’m sorry for leaving just like that. You didn’t deserve that.”

“You’re sorry?! And you couldn’t tell me whatever happened to you? Lauren I was your best friend, we talk about everything. I thought you died when you didn’t come back to the boarding school.” Hope couldn’t hold her emotions anymore, tears fell like a river flowing down her cheeks.

“ _pour toujours.”_

“You lost the right to say that when you left, Lauren.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“You know what, I don’t care. Just- don’t talk to me ever again. Run away, that’s your specialty. Right?”

“That’s not fair.”

“Not fair?! What did I ever do for you to abandon me like that? Was I nothing to you? Tell me, because it’s been years and I’m still lost.”

“I was wrecked. I didn’t know what to say and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged to Los Angeles. I wanted to run to you badly, Hope. Believe me. But how do you tell your best friend that the man who raised you and molded you to be this faithful, valiant, and clever girl has actually been selfish and deceitful all these years.”

“I could’ve been there for you! I was worried sick when you disappeared. Do you know how much agony and torment I went through?”

“What about me, Hope? What about what I was feeling? I witnessed my family fall apart, I was broken.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me?”

“Because I was ashamed. The perfect little Lauren wasn’t perfect anymore and all she believed in were lies her father fed her. You were better off without me.”

“Do you think I care about that? I care about you! But you know what I don’t want to do this anymore. I tried so hard to forget about you so if you want to stay here, fine. I’m leaving.”

“Hope, please.”

Hope’s shadow disappeared as the trees consumed her. She tried her best to quietly open their tent, not wanting to wake the twins up. She lied on the other end as Lizzie claimed the left side and Josie was in the middle. Tears couldn’t stop falling from her eyes. Not knowing that Josie was still awake because the brunette was waiting for her to get back. Josie realized that Hope was crying and didn’t want to push it. So she wrapped her arms around her to offer comfort and whispered, “You’ll be okay, Hope. Everything’s going to be fine.”

With that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Days of hiking, scavenger hunting, capturing the flag, mind games, bonfire and one too many tiring activities and camp was finally over.

Josie couldn’t believe that she’s been scared all her life to have fun. What a shame, she thought. This camp made her feel more alive than ever; gaining experiences, bonding with her friends, riding a plane without her parents, eating at a diner in the middle of nowhere alone. **Oh**. The image of those captivating green eyes sent chills down her spine. They were headed back to the shuttle that’ll bring them back to the airport when she realized that she left her sweater back in the campsite.

“Oh no.”

“What’s wrong, Jo?”

“I think I left my sweater in one of the benches on the camp.”

“Oh. Then go get it, I’m sure there’s still people in there, anyway.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you guys on the shuttle.”

“Be quick, Josie.” Hope noted.

Josie started sprinting, not wanting to be left behind by the bus. She wasn’t really paying attention on where she was running, of course the woods would betray her. She tripped, fell on her knees and she grunted in pain. The brunette was steadying herself when she suddenly felt an arm help pull her up.

“I see the universe is making its way for us to meet again. You really need to be careful in here, love.” And when Josie only stared at her, like the first time, she asked again. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“Uhh..“ Josie immediately pushed herself off Penelope and stood on her feet which sent a searing pain. “Ow!”

“Hey, come on. Let me help you. What were you doing running, anyway?”

“I-I left something in the camp and I didn’t want the shuttle to leave me behind.”

“How could someone leave a pretty face behind? Let’s go get whatever you forgot then I’ll walk you to the shuttle too. Okay?”

“Okay..”

She was leaning on Penelope, trying her best not to touch her any more than what she is now. They were heading back to the camp, slowly as Josie couldn’t really put pressure on her right knee.

“So are you here with the Mikaelson Boarding School?”

“Yeah, how’d you know about our school?”

“Oh, I went there for a few years before my family moved out of New Orleans.”

“Ohh. Uhm can I ask what your name is?”

“Took you long enough. I’m Penelope, Penelope Park. Sorry, I probably forgot to introduce myself to you in the diner.”

“It’s okay.” Josie was staring at Penelope so when Penelope felt eyes watching her, she thought of flustering the brunette. “Didn’t your parents tell you that staring is bad?”

“Oh, I-I’m so sorry. I just uhm y-you just look familiar.”

“Yeah? I guess have one of those faces.” She winked at Josie who was trying to hide her tomato-red face.

“There! My sweater.”

“Okay. Can you stand still? I’ll get it for you.”

“Okay.”

“Here. Cute sweater, hope it was worth getting injured for.”

Josie let out a nervous laugh. The shuttle. Panic crept through her face and Penelope must’ve noticed, “Come on, let’s get you to that shuttle.”

“Thank you, Penelope.”

“What for?”

“For helping me and for getting my sweater.”

“No worries, love. I’d do anything for you.” A huge grin was painted on Penelope’s face, making Josie blush even more.

“So what school do you go to?”

“I go to West Beverly Hills High.”

“That sounds fancy.”

“Like yours isn’t? Look, there’s your shuttle. Still there.”

Relief splashed on Josie’s face when she saw some students still boarding the bus. They were standing by the door when she looked at Penelope once more.

“Thanks again for helping me. It was really nice meeting you.”

“Likewise, Jojo. Have a safe trip home. Maybe you can visit me one of these days.” 

She gave Penelope a quick hug which surprised the both of them, then the brunette hurriedly hopped on the steps and sat down on her seat, she felt eyes watching her and immediately hid the smile that’s been hurting her cheeks now.

“Jo, are you okay? Took you forever to get that sweater.” Lizzie questioned.

“Well yeah, I fell so it took me longer to get it and walk back but fortunately someone helped me.”

“Was he cute?”

“ _She_ definitely is cute.”

“Oh gosh, tell me you didn’t embarrass yourself while gay panicking?”

“Well, I-I might’ve. You know we met in the diner a few days back so I was really surprised to see her here. She’s from West Beverly Hills High.”

“Oh, so that’s why you’re acting weird. Hmm.”

Josie liked this. She liked being able to express herself; she definitely wanted this version of herself to workout. Only Lizzie knows that she’s pansexual, and she’s really glad that she can be open with things like this and not get judged by her sister.

The shuttle started running, Josie looked back and saw Hope wearing her earphones. She tapped her thigh and asked, “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Josie.” 

They never talked about why Hope was crying 4 nights ago. She knew her boundaries and even though they are the closest in the group, she feels that Hope is still somehow closed off to her. They’d hang out, eat together, binge watch series, do each other’s nails but when Hope realizes that she’s having fun with Josie or their friends a sudden flash of pain or anger would linger in her eyes. And then she’d excuse herself and leave. It’s killing the brunette, not knowing what happened to her best friend and how to help her. So she offers Hope a comforting smile for now and sat on her chair peacefully - or she tries to.

* * *

A year has gone by and Junior year was about to end. They had their annual excursion in Denali National Park in Alaska last week. The gang was sitting in a class they all shared which was Forensic Science, looking awfully bored. Everyone was watching the clock on top of the board, 15 more minutes before the bell rings. Suddenly, the door busted open causing students to wake up from their daydreams. Klaus Mikaelson whispered something into their teacher’s ears and spoke after.

“I’m sorry for barging into your class like this but I won’t be long. I just need the Saltzman twins to come with me to my office, please.”

Looks of confusion and worry we’re exchanged between the twins and their friends but they stood up and started walking.

“Oh, and please bring your things.”

_This doesn’t sound good_.

When they reached the headmasters office, he asked them to sit down. The twins stared at Klaus and they could tell that he had been crying. The door opened lightly as Hayley walked into the room and stood behind Klaus, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Okay, this is making me nervous. Did something happen?” Lizzie questioned.

“We have something to tell you both and we need you to listen to us.”

“Ok..?”

“We just got a call from New Orleans Medical Center.. As you know your parents were flying to Belgium earlier today but there’s been an accident.”

“What do you mean? Where are they? Are they okay?”

“Lizzie.. they didn’t make it. They’re dead. The crash killed them.”

“Oh my god, no no no. Tell me your joking please. Josie, what are we going to do?” 

“I-I- they won’t leave us like this. No, this has to be a dream.”

“I’m so sorry girls. We can take you to the hospital and Hayley and I will take care of everything.”

“We’ll give you a moment, we’ll wait in the car. I’m really sorry, Josie and Lizzie.” Hayley said while hugging the twins.

The door closed behind them and the twins held each other for support, like their life depended on it. Their hearts were longing for their parents. How could this happen?

* * *

_How do you move on from something tragic like this? How do you go on with your life knowing that your mom won’t be there to talk about your boy problems or girl problems? Nor your dad walking you down the aisle? How do you accept a heart crushing reality that no one’s going to look after you and your sister anymore? No one’s going to bake Lizzie’s favorite key lime pie or braid Josie’s beautiful brunette hair anymore. How do you make the pain stop?_

The twins have been staying at their parents' house for a week now; they were excused from attending classes by the headmaster. They’ve done nothing but cry, look at their family pictures and cry some more. It’s a miracle how their eyes were still producing so much tears when they haven’t stopped crying since they found out about their parents’ passing. They were both sitting on the hardwood floor in the living room when they hear a faint knock, Josie forced herself to get up and open the door.

“Happy birthday!” She was startled when she saw Hope, MG, Landon, Kaleb and Raf standing outside their house holding balloons, cake and streamers. 

_Birthday_? Oh. Is it today? They must’ve forgotten about it. A thought flashed into Josie’s mind and she started to break down again. Their dad always baked their birthday cakes and their mom arranged the prettiest parties that fit both Josie and Lizzie. But now, they’re not here to do that anymore.

“Oh no.”

“Josie, it’s okay. Come here.” Hope pulled her into a tight hug and practically carried her inside so the rest could come in.

Lizzie joined them on the couch and looked wretched. _They forgot their birthday_. She looked at the mini calendar on the desk right next to one of their family pictures and noticed that it’s Friday.

“Wait, how are you guys here?”

“We drove?” Landon shots back.

“No, I mean here on a school day? Did you guys skip classes?”

“Oh. Yeah, well I talked to dad and asked nicely if we could skip today. We plan on spending the weekend here, if that’s fine with you two?” Hope states as she holds out her hand to the twins.

“It’s the least we can do. We don’t want our favorite twins to be alone on their sweet 16th.”

“Do you know any other twins aside from us?”

“Uhhhh no, not really.” Kaleb replies.

This made the twins chuckle. They were grateful for their friends. Their other family. No one would be able to replace what they lost but this, right here is enough for them to lighten up and feel better already.

“Group hug!” MG yelled as he pulled everyone into a hug.


	7. Your eyes feel like coming home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something about Penelope’s eyes. It makes you feel warm inside, like perfectly knitted gloves made for the harshest winter, or a cup of hot chocolate, or layers of covers shielding you from getting icy cold feet. Her eyes feel like coming home. But Penelope wasn’t even hers to begin with, and this realization dawned on her. 
> 
> or
> 
> Time jump to 17th birthday, graduation and another tragedy??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry this update took forever, I didn't realize that it's been a month since I last posted. :( I hope this makes up for it though! And don't worry, the next chapter is almost finished so you won't have to wait for too long. Let me know what you think, @penparkwarrior on twitter! ♡

Summer break lingered like a tenacious cough, Lizzie and Josie holed up in their house, trying their best to escape reality. Wishing that all that’s happened was just a nightmare and the next time they wake up, Caroline and Alaric would be there, back to doing their daily routines. But it never happens. Of course. They would wake up at noon, watch TV or at least pretend to pay attention to whatever’s on the screen, eat leftovers they have from the fridge, go through their family albums like they haven’t done it for a hundredth time now, then they would sit by their parents’ balcony and watch the sun set. Josie spends most of her time reading her dad’s medical books, although she doesn’t understand any of it; she sleeps in her mom’s nightgowns because it still smells like her. A splash of honey and lilac. Her favorite. She’s frantic that one day, she might forget about it and it makes her weep. Lizzie on the other hand, has been taking the loss surprisingly well. _Or is she?_ The blonde spends her time forcing herself and her twin to get out of bed, making sure that the both of them eat at least once in a day. A week after their 16th birthday, it’s like Lizzie partially snapped out of it and took on her parent’s roles. Which was flabbergasting, given that the blonde is the one who would have meltdowns all the time. Guess misery changes people.

**Hope’s POV**

It’s been a month since summer break started and the auburn-haired girl has been cooped up in their humble abode in the French Quarter. The annual family week commences today which means, everyone is coming back from wherever they’ve been veiling. Her Aunt Freya together with her wife Keelin, lives in Lebanon. Keelin just gave birth so they’re bringing their beautiful baby Camille with them for everyone to meet, Hope is ecstatic to hold her first niece. Her Uncle Kol and his wife Davina, are staying in Italy away from all the family drama. Hope likes those lovebirds the most, she just finds comfort in their presence so even when she’s at the boarding school, she would Facetime them when she has the chance - not even caring about what time it is for them. Her Aunt Rebekah with her husband Marcel, resides in New York, Rebekah’s expecting a baby boy due in 3 months. Their family just keeps on growing. And lastly, her uncle Elijah whose been staying in their lovely mansion promulgated that he wants to move to Manosque, France and further seek his great perhaps. A whole week with her family sounds gratifying but Hope can’t quite dismiss the thought of how Josie and Lizzie have been ignoring her and everybody else in their squad.

“Hey mom? Do you think I can bring the twins for our dinner tonight?”

“That would be wonderful, sweetie. Do you think you can convince them to go out of the house, though?”

“I think you’re forgetting that you’re speaking with THE Hope Mikaelson, mom. Of course I can.” Her voice was filled with uncertainty, she has no idea how she’ll force Josie and Lizzie to join them for dinner but she has to try. She needs to help them.

“Okay then, what time do you plan to leave?” Hayley offered a comforting smile which Hope is always grateful for.

“Uhm, now. I’ll see you later!”

Hope decided to stroll along the French Quarter and drop by Rousseau’s first to get a proper breakfast for the twins. It’s almost 11AM and she’s certain that they haven’t had breakfast yet nor are awake by this hour. After a 5 minute walk, she arrived at the Saltzman’s residence. Right next to the house is the flower shop that Caroline used to run, she stared at it and felt a pang in her chest. This also used to be her ex-best friend’s grandmother’s bakery, where her favorite beignets came from. Knowing that there’s a spare house key by the flower pot nearest to the door, she lifted the pot and grabbed the key and made her way in the house where she was greeted by a haunting silence. Hope dropped the food by the kitchen table and carefully made her way upstairs to the twin’s bedroom, progressing to Lizzie’s bedroom first which was surprisingly empty, she hopped into Josie’s room next and saw the same thing. _Where are they_? Her eyes darted to the door by the end of the hall. Caroline and Alaric’s bedroom. She hesitated for a second but steadily opened the door, revealing the twins, knocked out in their parents’ bed. They were a mess. A mess that Hope is resolute on fixing. She marched into the room and hauled the curtains to the side, sunshine ruptured making the twins groan.

“Get your asses out of the bed now.” Hope commanded.

“What the hell are you even doing here?” Lizzie snapped as she pulled the covers to her face.

“Seriously, Josie, Lizzie. It’s 11:20, time to get up!”

The brunette sat up on the bed, gawking at Hope. “What are you doing here, Hope?”

“I got you two breakfast.”

“You didn’t have to. We have food in the fridge.”

“Yeah, from when? I doubt that either one of you has stepped out of the house in the past week.”

“Why do you even care?” Lizzie shoved the covers as she sat on the bed, arms crossed and eyes set on Hope.

“I’m pretty sure that’s how friendship works. So, come on, the food’s gonna get cold. Please?”

The twins looked at each other before getting out of the bed, and the three made their way down to the kitchen.

“Thanks, Hope. This is really good.” Josie offered her a heartening smile.

“You might wanna slow down there, Barbie. I figured you’d be hungry but I don’t want you choking or anything.”

“Oh, shut up.” Lizzie shot back from her pancake-filled mouth which made Josie and Hope chuckle.

“I actually came here to invite you two to our family dinner tonight. And before you say anything, no is not an option.”

“Hope.. I don’t think we can go.”

“And why’s that?”

“Look, I don’t know if you’re really dumb but what part of _family_ do you not understand?”

“Lizzie. I’m going to pretend that you didn’t just call me dumb but if you haven’t noticed yet, you’re family for me. And family means, no one gets left behind or forgotten. So whether you like it or not, you’re both going tonight.”

Lizzie’s and Josie’s eyes softened. The twins nodded their heads in unison, causing Hope to release her breath which she didn’t realize she’d been holding in. That wasn’t so hard.

“Do you want me to come pick you up tonight or-?”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to pick us up.”

“Are you sure? It’s at 7:30, okay?” Hope raised her eyebrow at the twins.

“Yeah, we’ll be there.”

“Fine. I’ll leave you two alone now. My relatives should be arriving shortly.”

Josie gave her a hug before walking her out. “Thanks again, Hope. You’re the best.”

There’s a month and a half left before their last school year in the Mikaelson Boarding School starts. Josie and Lizzie had nothing to worry about since everything was paid for in advance by their parents. The twins decided to be productive and cleaned the house inside-out, making sure that every corner is spotless. Josie stumbled into a gray chest that was sitting on the bottom of Alaric’s cabinet, buried deep by old pieces of clothing, she opened it and saw about 30 tapes inside. _Josie and Lizzie’s birth, first time to crawl, Josie throws up at Lizzie, Twins’ first day in school_ and plenty more. She held the tapes close to her chest as tears started falling, she heard shuffled steps behind her, and when she looked up she met Lizzie’s eyes.

“Hey, are you okay? What do you got there?”

“I found tapes of us. From when we were born, our birthdays, first day in school..”

“Oh, Jo.” Lizzie trapped her twin in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head, “Do you want to watch it?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay but let’s do this, one tape a day only. What do you say?”

“Alright.”

They ran downstairs like little kids exhilarated for the ice cream truck. They couldn’t decide what to watch first so they pulled out a tape from the box randomly instead. _Caroline, 5 months pregnant_. Lizzie popped the tape in the player and sat beside Josie on the floor.

The clip started a little shaky, then it gave them a glimpse of a hospital? The walls were white with handles attached to it. “Are you ready?” Alaric’s voice boomed. He pointed the camera to a blissful Caroline and her enormous stomach. “Yes! I am so excited to find out if we’re having girls, boys or both!” This made the twins smile, Josie reached out for Lizzie’s hand, which her twin eagerly seized.

“They look so happy.”

“I know, Jo. I know.”

Their eyes were glued on the screen, not wanting to lose a second of seeing Caroline and Alaric. The Obstetrician is now putting gel on Caroline’s stomach which makes her squeal, as the Doctor starts the ultrasound, the camera zooms into the monitor and there they were. “Oh, it seems that you’re going to have 2 girls!” The camera’s focus went back to Caroline’s face and she was crying, “That’s amazing. Did you hear that, honey? We’re going to have 2 little Caroline’s running around..” Their mom was still crying but a smile crept on her face, “I want to name them _Josette and Elizabeth_.”

“That’s wonderful, honey. That would fit them perfectly.” The clip ended with their parents sitting in the car, tangled in a tight hug with smiles painted on their faces. The screen turned black but neither Josie nor Lizzie moved, until they heard a knock on the door. Lizzie stood and trudged to the door. She was greeted by Raf’s face, who was unsure if he’s happy to be there or not. What happened between the two of them a month ago made things weird between them, so they swore to hide it from everyone and just forget about it.

“Hey? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, well Hope wanted us to come get the two of you.”

 _Oh crap. The dinner_. “Us?”

“Hey, Liz!” Kaleb yelled.

“There’s my favorite blondie!” MG chimed, walking behind Landon.

“Wait, you’re all going to the dinner too?”

“Of course we are! We’re a family, you know.”

Lizzie glanced at the clock by the living room, it’s 7:09 PM already, which leaves them 15 minutes exactly to change and get ready. She rushed back inside, pulled Josie up the floor and ran upstairs. The boys made their way in the house and sat on the couch. Landon picked up the gray chest and peeked at the tapes inside.

Hope was starting to worry because it’s 7:50 PM now but her friends are nowhere to be found. She was calling every single one of them but no one was picking up. Their bell chimed which made her bolt to their entrance gate.

“Hey, Hope!” Everyone offered apologetic smiles.

“You’re late! What took you guys so long?? I was so worried.” Her arms were crossed.

“Oh, well we got tangled into something but we’re here now!”

“Come on in, my family’s waiting for all of you too.” 

The entire Mikaelson family was gathered by the extensive rustic acacia wood table which was filled with a variety of dishes. They warmly greeted Hope’s friends and asked them to sit down so they can start the feast. And for the first time after their parents’ passing, Josie and Lizzie didn’t feel so alone anymore.

* * *

The school year flew by, the next thing they know is it’s their 17th birthday. The second birthday without their parents. Josie and Lizzie were packing all of their stuff in the dorm because soon enough, they’ll be graduating from High school and they need to move out of the Mikaelson Boarding School. Neither one of them can believe it. Josie still managed to bag 3 academic awards, which isn’t surprising because Josie doesn’t even have to try. She’s just smart like that. Lizzie on the other hand, got a full ride scholarship to Juilliard School in New York, for they were highly impressed with her profile, wit and enthusiasm for acting.

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this, Josie?”

“Yes, Lizzie. I just need to get away for a while, I guess.”

“How long are you going to be gone?” 

“2 weeks and a half. I just want to venture out and see what’s out there. You know? I want to see what mom and dad wanted to see in Belgium.”

“Okay. I don’t have to move to New York until the last week of August anyway, so we still have plenty of time to bond when you get back.”

“I’m really happy for you, Liz. You’ve always wanted to go to Juilliard and now it’s happening.”

“I know. Thank you, I wouldn’t have done it without you and mom and dad. Have you decided what you want to take or what University you’re attending?”

“Honestly, I haven’t given it much thought. I’m not really sure what I want to do but I’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.”

“Okay. When are you flying again?”

“The day after tomorrow. So I better start packing now, I guess.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone for now. But let’s have dinner at Rousseau’s?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

As Josie stepped into the airport, the gleaming white tiles and a sea of faces greeted her. She glanced at her watch, it’s only 5:49AM yet the airport is already bustling with families crowding together, teenagers whose eyes are glued to the blinding white glow from their phones; tourists who were speaking different languages; and businessmen dragging their suitcases next to them. Her stomach churned, just the thought of walking in frightened her. She took a deep breath before striding to the check-in counter. Getting through security was a breeze, waiting at the gate was her biggest rival. She almost ran back out but no, she wanted to stand her ground and make her parents proud, _rather_ make herself proud that she can actually do something on her own, for once.

Enormous plasma screens were scattered on the walls showing various arrival and departure times, constantly changing. Faint classical music floating in the background. The brunette couldn’t contain her nervousness so she continuously and unconsciously tapped her feet on the floor. A euphonious voice blasted from the speaker, causing Josie to jump and hold on to her yellow duffel bag.

“ _Good morning, passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight NL652 to Belgium. We are now inviting passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes. Thank you.”_

A handful of people stood up and proceeded to walk to the gate whilst presenting their passes. The crowd slowly diminished until the brunette came back to her senses, the Flight Attendant has been staring at her, since she’s the only passenger left at the gate. She took baby steps before reaching the counter and shakingly handed her boarding pass and ID.

“Everything alright, ma’am?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. I just haven’t been on a plane in a while. That’s all.”

“Well, we’re glad to know you’re flying again. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask one of our attendants for help. Enjoy your flight.”

“Thank you.” Josie plodded through the aisle while biting her lower lip, she looked for 54A. A window seat. _How great_. A man was sitting in the middle, probably in his mid-thirties, he had his headphones on so Josie had to wave at him so she can pass through.

“Hi. I’m sitting by the window.”

“Oh. Okay, let me just get myself out of the way then.”

“Thanks.” Josie stuffed her duffel bag under the seat in front of her once she got seated.

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight NL652 with service from New Orleans to Belgium. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is strictly prohibited for the entire duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing NOLA Airways. We will be taking off in a few minutes. Enjoy your flight.”_

If one could only hold it’s own heart to calm it down, then that’s what Josie would exactly be doing right now. She tried to read the book that has been sitting on her lap for over 20 minutes now, barely registering the words in her head. She slumped back in her seat with a sigh and that’s when the plane finally started to move. _Oh no_. The brunette felt like throwing up, silently cursing at herself for getting in all this trouble. She kept her eyes shut while clenching the armrest until the rattling stopped, and when she opened them, she couldn’t help but stare at the shrinking houses, cars, and roads of New Orleans. She’s flying. Outside the window were cotton-white clouds cradling the sun. Her mind drifted back to her parents, Caroline and Alaric, and their last moment. She hoped that their deaths were instantaneous and weren’t excruciating, but who was she kidding? They must’ve been terrified. It’s been a year since their passing but Josie doesn’t see herself letting go anytime soon.

_“Good morning, passengers. This is Capt. Jed Park speaking. First, I'd like to welcome everyone on NOLA Airways Flight 652. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 31,000 feet at an airspeed of 350 miles per hour. The time is 8:25 am. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in Belgium approximately ten minutes ahead of schedule. The weather in Belgium is clear and sunny, with a high of 25 degrees for this afternoon. If the weather cooperates we should get a great view of the city as we descend. The cabin crew will be coming around in about thirty minutes to offer you the first round of meals and beverage, and the inflight movie will be available shortly. I'll speak with you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight.”_

“What a smug.” Penelope nonchalantly said with a wry smile on her face.

Why did that voice sound so familiar? Josie decided to peek and look past the person sitting right next to her, and to her astonishment, a raven-haired was sitting cozily in seat 54C while putting her airpods on. That seat was empty earlier. Her mouth dropped in awe and if only looks can kill, Penelope would’ve been long perished. A thousand thoughts ran through Josie’s mind, not knowing what to do next. She retreated to her prior position and carefully watched Penelope’s every move from her peripheral vision like a hawk. 13 hours. They’re going to be on this plane for 13 hours. _God help her_.

The brunette kept on fidgeting, trying to stay distracted, not realizing that the Flight attendant was trying to catch her attention because she’s handing out the first set of meals. The raven-haired girl extended her arm out to poke the brunette who was facing the window. When she turned, her green eyes met with a pair of brown ones. Penelope’s eyes widened and couldn’t hide her excitement. “Josie?! Oh my gosh, hi.”

There was something about Penelope’s eyes. It makes you feel warm inside, like perfectly knitted gloves made for the harshest winter, or a cup of hot chocolate, or layers of covers shielding you from getting icy cold feet. Her eyes feel like coming home. But Penelope wasn’t even hers to begin with, and this realization dawned on her.

They talked nonstop while eating the breakfast that was served. After the attendants came to collect all their trash, the man between them turned to Penelope and asked her if she wanted to switch seats. He was obviously annoyed by the constant back and forth, “Looks like you two need some girl time.” Penelope rolled her eyes but switched seats with him anyways. _This is going to be fun_. 4 hours into the flight and the two have pretty much tackled the basic getting-to-know-you questions, Penelope also mentioned her cousin, Jed who’s currently flying them and Josie couldn't hide how shocked she was. They just finished watching 50 First Dates and Josie was a crying mess. Her eyes were bloodshot red and Penelope couldn’t stop laughing at her.

"Are you okay, Jojo?" Penelope was still laughing.

"Stop laughing at me! It's not cute."

"Ooh, is someone getting mad? Are you going to cry again?" Penelope wasn't giving up this fight yet so Josie thought of giving her a taste of her own medicine. She started to sob, and an alarmed Penelope didn't know what to do.

"Jojo, I was just kidding! I'm sorry, please don't cry, love. I'm so-"

"HA. I got you." Josie was the one laughing now. 

"Yeah, you do." Penelope mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! You know what, let me show you some of my travel videos. I doubt these will make you cry." Penelope nudged the brunette before pulling out her phone.

"Woah, Pen! How can you stomach doing that? I could never."

"Sometimes you just have to go out there and be brave, I guess. I got accustomed to being always on the move and always saying 'yes, I can do it' so.."

"That's amazing. I wish I can be as brave as you."

"You really need to start giving yourself more credit. Look at you, look at where you are right now. You're on a plane to Belgium, for pete's sake. I am so proud of you, Josie. And I'm sure your mom and dad are too." 

"You really think so?" The brunette was on the verge of breaking down.

"Unquestionably so. You're amazing, Jojo. And I'm not just saying that to make you swoon, but because you genuinely have a heart of gold."

9 hours into the flight, Josie felt her eyes getting heavier with each flutter. She didn’t want to give into it but Penelope noticed how much she was struggling to keep herself awake. The raven-haired found it adorable, “Here, Jojo. Sleep on my shoulder. Don’t worry, I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Josie gladly took Penelope’s offer and carefully buried herself in the other’s warmth. To her surprise, it felt like she had done it a thousand times before, she tried to find the perfect words but Penelope decided to place her head on top of the brunette’s and rested her hand lightly on her thigh, just like the ones you see in the movies. “Just close your eyes, Jojo.”

Not long after the two drifted to sleep, they were jolted awake by a blast that rattled the entire plane. It shook so much, it felt like there were on a rapid roller coaster. Josie’s heart started to pound, feeling that it’s going to burst anytime soon. She held on to Penelope’s hand tightly, almost crushing it.

“Pen, what’s going on?!”

“I don’t know, Jojo. Just hold on to me, okay? I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Jed’s voice suddenly boomed over the speakers, “Dearest passengers, this is your Captain speaking, I am petrified to tell you this but there’s been an explosion from one of our engines. We ask all of you to please stay calm, fasten your seatbelts and hold on to the armrests as we are going to have a crash landing. Please remain in your seats, no matter what. We will do our very best to fix it as best as we can.”

 _Shit. Is this really happening_? How unlucky can Josie be? Her parents died in a plane crash and now it’s going to happen to her too? _Lizzie_. She can’t leave Lizzie behind. Not like this. They still had so much to do, so much food to try and places to visit.

“I’m so scared.” Josie wept while clutching Penelope’s hand.

“I know, Jojo. But we’ll be okay, Jed’s not going to let us die, okay?”

“How can you be so sure of that?!” She snapped.

“Hey. Hey, look at me. Josie, I will do everything just to keep you safe. You have to believe me. Now, I want you to try your best to stay calm and focus on your breathing.”

“I don’t want to die, Pen. I c-can’t die.” Her cries broke Penelope.

Is this what they’re parents felt like during the crash? A thousand thoughts rushing through their minds, terrified of how they’re not going to see Josie and Lizzie anymore.

“I don’t want to die..” Josie repeated, it sounded like a plea. A cry for help, one that Penelope couldn’t reciprocate so she enveloped the brunette in a hug instead and whispered “It’s going to be okay, we’ll be okay.”

And with that, another explosion came and suddenly, they were engulfed in a blanket of darkness. 


	8. We'll get through this together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Penelope? Wha-where are we?”  
> “I wish I had the answer, love but I don’t really know where we are neither. I woke up about an hour ago, dragged my feet and it led me right to you.”
> 
> \-----
> 
> Here's Posie stuck in an island.

**DAY 1:**

**JOSIE'S POV**

Josie gasps for air as her eyes fly open, shivering from her damp clothes but still managing to sit up and look around. Surrounding her was the ocean that flowed for miles, deep blue waves racing to the shore and sand slightly picking at her skin. Horror engulfed her when she recalls what happened.

"No, no, no, this is just a dream. Please tell me that this is just a dream." The brunette starts to weep.

"Hate to break it to you but that definitely wasn't a dream."

There was that tug of familiarity again. _The tranquility to her chaos_. Startled, Josie shot her head immediately to the direction of the ethereal voice causing her to wince. She noticed the blood dripping from her forehead, it came from a gash that ran across for a few inches. It terrified her but she shifted her gaze from her hand to the green eyed girl who was slowly approaching her. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Penelope? Wha-where are we?”

“I wish I had the answer, love but I don’t really know where we are neither. I woke up about an hour ago, dragged my feet and it led me right to you.”

Surprisingly, hearing that made Josie feel better instantly. Somehow she felt so safe knowing that she’s on the same island with Penelope even when they’re stuck in somewhere unknown.

“Are you hurt? Is everything okay with you?” Josie asks as she tries to stand and Penelope holds out her hand to her.

“Funny. I should be the one asking you that. How’s your head? Does it hurt?”

“It hurts but I think I’m okay. Well not okay but you know.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t look good to me. Take off your sweater.”

“W-why? Do you want it?”

“No, silly. Well we need something to wrap around your head so your wound would stop bleeding at least. I’d use my shirt but I doubt you’d be comfortable seeing me wearing nothing but my underwear.”

That made the brunette blush and when she realized that she’d been staring stupidly at Penelope, she hurriedly took off her sweatshirt to hide her flustered face. She doesn’t know what this feeling is, Penelope sure makes her nervous, and being around her made her genuinely blissful, content and at peace. Even though she hardly knew the girl before their 9 hour tie-up on the plane, she feels as though they’re connected. By heart.

“There. All better now. I hope it stops bleeding.” Penelope said after tying the sweater around Josie’s head then she chuckles.

“Thanks. I-is something wrong?”

“No, sorry. It’s just.. you look like a lost superhero who literally has no idea how to wear her costume.”

That made Josie laugh.

“Do you think you can walk? We should prowl around the forest, see if someone else is here and gather everything that we can eat.”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Penelope started walking towards the woods, the taller one right behind her. They’ve been roaming around for an hour now but still no sign of anyone else. Josie suddenly felt lightheaded so she asked Penelope if they could rest for a bit.

“Hey, Pen? Can we sit down for a moment? I just feel dizzy.”

“No problem, love.” Penelope answered as she leaned back on the tree.

_Love._ She fancies it whenever Penelope calls her that, though she never really showed any reaction when the raven-haired did it. The word just casually slips out of Penelope’s mouth. No hint of hesitation, a nickname just for Josie. Or so she hopes. The way Penelope says it just sends chills down her spine.

She was staring at Penelope again, she couldn’t help but take in every detail about her. Her skin looks like porcelain which shines when the sun reflects on it, her raven hair falls perfectly down to her shoulder, her lips that look so soft and how she seems like an angel sitting like that, blending in with their surroundings.

It’s like the world stopped spinning suddenly and all Josie could think about is how she wants to protect her, she needs to protect her from every single horrible thing this world has. Her only question was how? When she clearly knows that she can’t even protect herself.

“How come you never got any cuts?” Josie asks blatantly when she realized that Penelope looked fit as a fiddle, too fine actually. She looked exactly the way she did on the plane, like nothing ever happened.

This startled the shorter gal, causing her to open her eyes. “Oh, I got lucky I guess. The universe knew better not to touch me because they know I’ll get back at them.” She answers while laughing, “We should get going, it’s going to be dark soon and we still need to find food and build a shelter.”

“You’re right.”

They spent the entire day collecting wood, branches and big leaves to lie on later. Josie found some coconut trees which made her squeal because she was parched; Penelope found some blueberries, bananas, asparagus and some plantain. “Good enough, at least we won’t starve.” She noted as she laid the food she scouted on top of the banana leaf.

They were halfway into finishing the makeshift shelter when Penelope commented that they should take a break and eat what she found.

“Do you think there’s anybody else in here?” Josie asks.

“I don’t think so but I’m really hoping that someone finds us soon.”

It was starting to get dark so they continued working on the shelter. An hour after, they finally finished it. They start piling up the woods for the fire pit next.

“How are we going to start a fire?”

“By magic, Josie. Watch me.” Penelope held out her hand, closed her eyes and whispered _Ignalusa_ in the air. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and started laughing when she saw Josie’s confused face.

“W-what? I don’t understand.”

Penelope was still laughing when she grabbed the brunette’s hands, “Come here. I was just messing with you. This is how you start a fire.” Josie was astonished at how Penelope knew so much, she was so sure that Penelope would survive wherever she ends up getting stuck in.

The fire rapidly burned the other woods around it, they both stared at it in awe and cherished the warmth it was sending to their frail bodies. The little hope inside Josie grew, she prayed that someone would find them through the night by the light of the fire.

Josie woke up in the middle of the night with sweat-soaked shirt and a pulsating headache. Flashbacks of the crash played in her dreams. “It’s just a nightmare, Josie. You’re okay.” Not fully believing this, she reached out to the other side of where she was lying, expecting to touch Penelope but surprisingly found it empty. She stood up too fast which made her woozy then she blacks out.

**DAY 2:**

“Jojo, wake up. Josie. Josie.” Penelope utters while shaking Josie softly.

“Huh?” she tried opening her eyes but the sun blinded her.

“Wake up, it’s almost 10AM.”

“Where have you been, Penelope? I was so scared that you were gone.”

“What do you mean? I was here all night. I even had to listen to your cute little snores since you knocked out right away when we laid down.”

“B-but you weren’t here when I woke up from that nightmare..”

“You had a bad dream, love but today is a brand new day. Come on, let’s eat.” Penelope points at the leftover food.

Josie just brushed the thought away. It was just a nightmare and Penelope is right beside her now.

“We should go around the island again and see what else we might’ve missed yesterday.”

“Okay, I’m right behind you.” Josie liked this; Penelope leading the way and telling her what to do since she honestly has no clue of what to do next.

“What do you think happened to the other passengers? You think there are survivors like us out there?”

“I hope so. I hope my cousin made it. I even hope that that guy who told me to switch seats with him survived. God, I hope we survive this Josie!”

“We will!” Josie blurted out, “You have me, we’ll get through this together.” She wasn’t sure what got into her but Josie knew she needed to be strong from now on if she wanted to protect herself and Penelope, who was looking extra down suddenly. So not Penelope.

“Hey, you wanna swim when we get back? It looks like a nice day to hit the beach, don’t you think?” Josie asks with a huge grin splattered on her face, trying to cheer Penelope up.

“Oh, how can I say no to that pretty face?”

Josie blushed but she didn’t dare hide it this time.

They got back 3 hours after, carrying a whole bunch of fruits and wood they scouted, they rest up for a bit before hitting the water.

Penelope was the first one to walk into the shore, she took off her pants which caught Josie’s attention. “Well come on! You said you wanted to swim.”

Josie walked slowly towards the shore, eyes only set on the raven-haired’s body. She was so distracted and couldn’t stop staring at Penelope who was only wearing her underwear now.

“You know, you could’ve just told me that you wanted to see me naked instead of saying you wanted to swim.” Penelope says, teasing Josie.

“Stop! I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to stare, I just got distracted.”

“Guess I have that effect on you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you practically stripped me down when I was sitting on that booth in the diner a while back. I think you even drooled a little.”

“I’m sorry.. I-“ Josie was getting so flustered.

“Don’t apologize. I like it, it’s cute. And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t do the same to you.” Penelope winked at her while splashing water towards Josie, but she only stared back with a blank face.

“Oh no, are you mad? Please don’t be mad, I’m just messing with you, Jojo.”

Josie still didn’t answer but instead she splashed water at Penelope then she burst into laughter. Josie was trying to wash her wound thinking that salt water can heal it faster but it was hurting so much that she had to stop getting water in it. Eventually, they got out of the water.

They sat quietly next to each other watching the sunset. Josie couldn’t help but examine Penelope’s face who was on her right side; she was so lost staring up into the vast sky that she didn’t realize Josie’s hand coming up to her to tuck her hair behind her ear. She flinched when she felt Josie’s hand brush up on her cheek, a flash of fear crossed her eyes. Josie didn’t know what came over her then took back her arm instantly and apologized.

“I’m sorry, I was- I..” she let out a shaky breath and ran her hands through her arms, she felt cold all of a sudden.

Penelope gave her a tight lipped smile and stood up. She decided to start the fire when she noticed the brunette shivering. Darkness crept around them like a hovering shadow. Josie wasn’t sure if she offended Penelope by touching her since she wasn’t talking to her. She couldn’t take the deafening silence anymore.

“Are you mad? I’m really sorry, I don’t know why I did that.”

Penelope dodged it and shot her back a question. ”Are you still cold? How do you feel now?” She pat the space next to her and asked Josie to scoot closer to the fire.

“Uhm, are you sure you want me to sit next to you?” she asks nervously, she didn’t want what she did make Penelope distance herself even more from her.

“Yeah.” Penelope turned her frown into a smile, “I’m just not used to people touching me unexpectedly, that’s all. Sorry if I scared you.”

“Oh no, no.” Josie felt bad, she moved next to Penelope and felt the warmth of the fire better but all of a sudden a chilly breeze danced around the two of them, drops of water fell one at a time until it poured and killed their fire. Penelope hissed under her breath. This isn’t good, Josie is burning up and couldn’t stop shaking. They were taking cover in their makeshift shelter and Josie’s mind was racing to so many thoughts, she didn’t even realize that she was crying. Her back was turned against Penelope when she felt arms wrap around her. It stopped her from crying.

“I-I’m okay. You don’t need to do t-this,” She stutters as she tries to wriggle out of Penelope’s embrace.

“I just want to help you feel warmer. This storm would probably last for a couple of hours or so. And I don’t know, maybe you can or can’t change my mind about unexpected touches but for now just please let me hold you.”

Two souls intertwined, keeping each other warm. Penelope tightened her hold on Josie as she starts humming

> _"Hold onto this lullaby even when the music’s gone_
> 
> _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_
> 
> _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_
> 
> _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound"_

Josie didn’t know how much she craved for Penelope to hold her until this moment. Little did she know that it was Penelope who needed it more, she wasn’t planning on letting Josie go anytime soon and sang until the both of them fell asleep.


	9. You're the mess that I chose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie could feel her heart pounding so fast and she was suddenly embarrassed that maybe Penelope could hear it too. But Penelope didn’t mind, instead she held her hand tighter, as if to say it’s okay.
> 
> With her heart on her sleeve, she managed to mumble, “I like the new me. I like the me when I’m around you, Penelope.”
> 
> \------  
> A lot of Hizzie because I noticed how I haven't given them justice yet. But don't worry, MORE Posie on the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I really want to apologize because this update took forever. I didn't even realize that it's been over a month since the last one and I feel awful. :( I hope this makes up for it!! 
> 
> I've been swamped with work and honestly, I've been mentally and emotionally drained lately. I'm just really glad I got to push myself to write something today because it really helped a lot in making me feel better. :)
> 
> Also, don't worry about me not finishing this fic because I WILL. No matter how long it takes (I apologize in advance) but I hope you guys don't give up on this either. 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter, @penparkwarrior! Let me know what you think! Thank you ♡

**Lizzie’s POV (Morning of Josie’s flight)**

Lizzie sat impatiently on the couch, Josie still hasn’t gone down from her room and Hope was nowhere to be found. It’s only 4:30 AM but this meant Hope is already running late, based on Lizzie’s clock. Her eyes wondered around the empty living room and locked into a certain photograph of her, Josie, and Caroline on top of the dresser.

**FALL (3 years ago)**

“Hey, Jo! What do you think this outfits says?” Asks the blonde as she spun around.

“Uhmm.. like it’s screaming ‘I’m so excited for this family trip’ but also ‘too much green it makes me look like a freaking vegetable’ kind of outfit.”

“Since when did you become so vulgar?” Lizzie scoffs.

“Since you asked for my opinion?” A wide grin forms in Josie’s face.

She eyes her sister carefully who was sitting on the bed, like she was porcelain ready to break any second. “You haven’t even packed yet?”

“I-I just need a few clothes, Liz. And besides it’s a 3-day trip. You know me. All I need is my backpack then I’ll be good to go.” Josie offered her a reassuring smile.

They were interrupted by a light knock on the door, followed by their mom popping inside their room. There was something different in her aura and they all knew whatever was coming next won’t be good news.

“Okay, mom spill.” Lizzie didn’t look amused.

“Well, I know you’re both excited for our weekend getaway bu-“

“Don’t tell me you’re cancelling?!”

“Liz, let mom finish talking.” The brunette pats the space next to her, as if to ask her to sit down.

“Your dad just got a call and he’s badly needed for this operation..”

“There’s like 20 other doctors in the hospital mom? Why does it have to be dad?”

“You know your dad doesn’t like this too but honey, you also have to remember that your dad is helping to save other people’s lives and we should be grateful for everything he’s done.”

“Yeah, like ditch our family trip for the 2nd time around.”

“I’m really sorry girls. We can still make it an amazing weekend, I promise.”

“I’m sure we will. Come on, Liz. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” Josie nudged her sister.

Caroline left them with that and the twins, more like Lizzie, had no idea what to do.

It wasn’t always like this. They would do family trips or have spontaneous dinners every other night, have game nights or when their dad has a day off, he would surprise the girls with flowers or their favorite food in school. But ever since Alaric became a full time Surgeon in Mystic Falls General Hospital, he barely had time to spend with his family. _Hell_ , he barely had time to rest. It was tough but everyone had to adjust and hopefully tried to make things work around everyone’s schedule. And Lizzie hated it. She hated waiting for her dad to come home, for so long that she falls asleep on the couch. Hated waiting for him during dinner only to get a message that he can’t make it home in time, again. Hated him for missing her school plays and this one time where she received an award that eventually opened a door for her to Juilliard. Hated... missing him. Because he was just there but at the same time he wasn’t. And Lizzie didn’t like the feeling of abandonment and negligence that surrounded her. She fully knew it wasn’t her dad’s fault but still, she couldn’t shake the unpleasant feeling that hovered around her.

She was pulled back to her senses when Josie dropped her suitcase and a yellow duffel bag by the staircase as she came to a halt.

“Jesus, Josie. What’s wrong?”

“That was an amazing trip. I’m glad we still pushed through despite dad not making it.”

When she realized that Josie was looking at the same photograph she was staring at, she just nodded her head. Then there was a knock on the door.

“Finally! Come on, you don’t want to be late for your flight.”

“Yeah.” Josie picked up her bag, headed for the door and swung it open.

“Good morning! You ready for this trip, Josie?” Hope tried to sound as cheerful as she can be but you can clearly tell that her system’s still half-asleep, puffy eyes giving her away.

“What’s good in the morning when you’re late?”

“Good morning to you too, Elizabeth.”

“Okay you two, drop it. What would you do without me here?”

“Be miserable.” Lizzie pouts after responding.

“Oh, just get in the car! Need help with those?”

“No, I got it. Thanks Hope.”

The drive to the airport wasn’t so bad. She sat shotgun, of course, while Josie huddled with her bags in the back of the car.

“You have terrible taste in music.” She shots a look beside her as she tried to grab Hope’s phone that was placed in the middle cup holder.

“Don’t you dare change the music, Lizzie. This is my jam!”

“Oh for the love of Frodo, who even listens to Taylor Swift at 5AM?!”

Hope sent a death glare towards her direction which Lizzie countered with a smirk.

“Tell you what, how about I put my playlist on?”

“Oh, not you too Jo. You also have terrible taste in music. No wonder you and Hope click.”

“Fine. Can I sing then?”

That made Lizzie and Hope smile. Josie never really offered to showcase her talent, not when there are other people around aside from Lizzie or their parents anyway. So it didn’t even take a second for Lizzie to yell yes.

> _♫_ _You gave me a shoulder when I needed it_
> 
> _You showed me love when I wasn't feeling it_
> 
> _You helped me fight when I was giving in_
> 
> _And you made me laugh when I was losing it_
> 
> _'Cause you are, you are_
> 
> _The reason why I'm still hanging on_
> 
> _'Cause you are, you are_
> 
> _The reason why my head is still above water_
> 
> _And if I could I'd get you the moon, yeah_
> 
> _And give it to you_
> 
> _And if death was coming for you_
> 
> _I'd give my life for you._ _♫_

“That’s beautiful, Jo.” Lizzie looked back at her sister with a soft smile on her face.

“I agree.”

“You know that I love you guys, right? And I’m really grateful that I have you both in my life.”

They finally reached the airport and Lizzie couldn’t help but notice how nervous her twin looks.

“Hey, you’re going to be okay. You got this! I know you’ll have an amazing time in Belgium.”

‘Be sure to send us plenty of pictures, okay? And don’t forget to look left and right before crossing the road, store your belongings in a safe, drink wat-“

“I think I got it, mom.” That made the three of them laugh. “I’m going to miss you two.”

“2 weeks will fly by fast, don’t worry! Take care of yourself, okay? Call me if you need anything.”

“Have fun, Josie. You deserve this much.”

Both her and Hope took their time hugging Josie and yelling additional reminders until she disappeared inside.

“You ready for the drive back, Liz?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“You know, you can call an Uber if you despise being in a car with me so much.. right?”

“Let’s just go home.”

She had a serious face when they got in the car and Hope noticed it right away.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, I just have this weird feeling inside that I can’t shake.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Uhh, no thank you. But I do want to thank you for taking Josie to the airport. This is really nice of you.”

“Okay.. did Lizzie Saltzman just complimented me? You sure you’re okay?” Hope had a sheepish grin which made the blonde roll her eyes.

“You didn’t hear it from me. Come on, I want to go back to sleep.”

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the trip, but surprisingly, Lizzie enjoyed it. She somehow felt at peace with Hope’s company.

* * *

**Hope’s POV**

The auburn-haired was sitting next to her Aunt Freya and Aunt Rebekah on the couch, who obviously both had one too many glasses of wine from dinner, they were all laughing at the show that’s on TV. Two more days until their family week is over.

“So Hope, have you found someone special yet?” Bekah intriguingly asks.

“Uhm..”

“Rebecca! Leave the poor child alone, I’m pretty sure she has plenty people wrapped around her fingers. Right, Hope?”

“Well actually, there’s this girl..”

“Oh my gosh.” Her aunt’s squealed at the same time, “Do tell, little wolf.”

“But she hates me. She can’t even stand being in the same room as me-“

A news flash interrupted their conversation.

“Breaking news: We just got a report that a plane from NOLA airways exploded about an hour ago, the rescuers are doing their best to locate all 248 souls on board of Flight NL652. The flight’s origin was in New Orleans bound for Belgium-“

“Oh my god. No, no, no.” Hope jolted out from her seat. Could it be the plane Josie’s on?? She left for Belgium this morning.

“Hope, what’s wrong?”

“I think Josie’s on that plane! She left this morning, we dropped her off in the airport.”

**Lizzie.**

“I-I have to go. I need to check up on Lizzie.”

“Do you want us to come with you?”

“No, I’ll be fine. I just-I have to go.” Hope ran, her lungs felt like they were on fire but she didn’t stop until she neared the twins’ house, she banged on the door while yelling.

“Lizzie! Lizzie, open the door!”

Nothing. She knocked some more before grabbing the spare key and busted the door open. There, on the floor, was a weeping blonde. Her bloodshot eyes were fixed on the television in front of her, she must’ve seen the news too.

“Lizzie, hey.” She wrapped her in an embrace which made the blonde cry even harder.

“I can’t lose her too. I can’t- I’d rather die.”

“Don’t say that. I’m here, I’m not going to leave you alone, okay?”

“Don’t-just don’t say things like that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“What are you even doing here? I don’t want you here. I d-don’t need you, Hope.” She was upset and despondent.

Hope slightly released Lizzie and met her eyes, “What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?”

There was a flash of guilt or pain or softness in the blonde’s eyes, Hope could’ve sworn she saw it before Lizzie snapped at her again.

“Leave me alone, Hope. Please. I just want to be alone.”

Now, Hope’s the one getting frustrated.

“No, I’m not going to leave you alone. Not now, not ever. I don’t know what I did or why you dislike my presence so much but I’m going to stay here with you. No matter how many times you push me away, I’ll be here. For you, Lizzie.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

She pulled Lizzie in a tight hug once more, but only this time, she didn’t let go.

**(BACK IN THE ISLAND)**

It’s been 11 days since Josie and Penelope found themselves stuck in the island, with each passing day, their hope was diminishing too. Josie’s condition had worsened, and her cut needed medical attention badly but that’s nowhere to be found.

“How are you holding up?” Penelope asks as she eyes Josie carefully, who is currently lying on the sand.

“I’ve had better days. I-I think I can still get through another day.” She managed to force a smile, a pained looking one, something you don’t wish to see from someone you care about.

“We’re going to get out of here, Jojo. I need you to hold on to that.”

“I don’t even know what to believe in anymore, Pen. I feel like we’ve been here forever, not that I’m complaining because I love being around you but I wish I can say it under better circumstances.”

“You love being around me?” Penelope’s face was serious and it scared Josie because she realized what she just said.

Not a second later, Josie responded. Truthfully. It’s now or never for her. Because what did she have to lose? When she’s on the verge of dying, might as well let this girl with entrancing green eyes know how she really feels. “Yes, Penelope. I love being around you. Ever since that day you sat with me on that diner and when you miraculously appeared in the woods to help me.. something inside me just clicked. You’re the one that made me feel most alive. I know this might come as a surprise to you but this is the truth, I don’t want to be scared anymore.”

“Josie..”

“You don’t have to say anything, Pen. I just really wanted to let you know. You’ve helped me so much since the first day and I don’t know how I can ever repay you for this. For being here with me.”

“You make it sound like we’re on a weekend getaway in the Maldives.” This makes Josie laugh. She can barely move, can’t even stand or sit without feeling like she’s going to pass out.

Penelope shifted in her position, carefully lifted Josie’s head and placed it on her thigh, and stroked Josie’s hair ever so gently.

“You know I keep on thinking that if we just get out of this island, if we get to come home, everything would be okay. It will all go back to normal. And maybe we can see where.. this would take us. Maybe we can have a happy ending.”

“I’m really good at waiting, Pen. You should know that.” She tried to reach for Penelope’s hand and when she did, the raven-haired didn’t even flinch. She had a heartening smile but if you look closely, her eyes didn’t have the same spark that captivated Josie. Not anymore. And it terrified her.

“Pen? You never told me why you were on the plane. Were you headed to Belgium too or was that just supposed to be a pit stop for you?”

“Well that is a complicated question. I have been planning on flying back to Belgium for quite some time now but never really had the guts to do it, I guess. It’s my favorite place away from home. When I was little, my dad would take me there every year just so I can eat authentic Belgian waffles but when I moved to LA, it stopped. It’s been 2 years and I want to let all my anger go. I want to move on. I want to stop hurting already. Figured that maybe being in Belgium would help.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?”

“Riding the plane? Flying to Belgium the day you did?”

A giggle escaped Penelope’s lips, “No. I don’t regret it.”

“Why? If you’d only delay your flight a day or even a few hours, you wouldn’t be in this mess. In my mess.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But you know what? You’re a mess but you’re the mess that I chose.”

Josie could feel her heart pounding so fast and she was suddenly embarrassed that maybe Penelope could hear it too. But Penelope didn’t mind, instead she held her hand tighter, as if to say it’s okay.

With her heart on her sleeve, she managed to mumble, “I like the new me. I like the me when I’m around you, Penelope.”


	10. Don't be afraid when you leave me behind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whatever you say, ma’am. So what are we having for dinner?”
> 
> “Hmm. Think you’re up for grilled salmon and some red wine?” A smirk forms on Penelope’s lips.
> 
> “My, I wouldn’t want anything less. Thank you, my lady.”
> 
> “Glad to be of your service. After all, the queen deserves nothing less. Now, let me get into cooking so you don’t have to be all pouty in the next few hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December aka my birth month!! Once again, i apologize for the delay. I'm so nervous about this chapter because this is my 'make it or break it' moment and I honestly hope that I don't disappoint you guys. I really didn't plan this fic to be this long but here we are. Thank you so much for still reading this and waiting for my updates, you guys are awesome.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! Please tell me what you think!! @penparkwarrior on twitter :)

The hours turned into days which then turned into weeks and now, exactly 3 weeks stuck in the island, two souls are running out of hope. They’ve already gotten accustomed to syncing dynamics. Holding onto each other like life support. If you ask Josie, she wouldn’t have pictured her sojourn ending like this. I mean who would? She wanted something and went for it and now she finds herself unable to escape this labyrinth. Probably the only good thing out of this tragedy was that she was reunited and got to spend time with Penelope. The raven-haired really brought Josie’s defunct heart back to pumping in speeds she never knew one was capable of. As the days passed by, she felt more comfortable with the other’s presence, even if they’re just sitting in silence while watching the sun go down. She knew her limits when it came to Penelope, she knew not to push too much, scared that the girl would come crawling back into her cave of darkness. It was driving her crazy how she can’t have all of her. All of Penelope.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

This startled the brunette who was obviously deep into thinking, her brows furrowed, “Oh. I was just thinking about us. I mean, if the plane didn’t crash, what do you think would’ve happened? Think we’d be sitting in one of the cafes eating waffles?”

A chuckle escaped Penelope’s throat and the brunette couldn’t help but shift her gaze to her lips, “Really? Waffles? Is that what you were planning on eating when you get there? I’m disappointed.”

“What do you mean? You said your dad always took you there to eat waffles.” Raising her eyebrows at the raven-haired, like she was asking for a fight.

“Fine. Their waffles are to die for but I’m really craving for some Waterzooi and Moules-frites.”

“Water what?”

The raven-haired scrunched her nose and let out a laugh, “Waterzooi. It’s a stew which is made up of fish, butter and eggs. And don’t you dare think for a second that it’s disgusting because it’s not.”

“I-I haven’t even said anything yet! You’re clearly thinking too much on this.”

“You know that your face is very readable right? So you can shoo away your dubiety.”

“Whatever you say, ma’am. So what are we having for dinner?”

“Hmm. Think you’re up for grilled salmon and some red wine?” A smirk forms on Penelope’s lips.

“My, I wouldn’t want anything less. Thank you, my lady.”

“Glad to be of your service. After all, the queen deserves nothing less. Now, let me get into cooking so you don’t have to be all pouty in the next few hours.”

Josie watched as Penelope stood, eyes utterly glued to the other just taking in every inch of how beautiful she was until her eyes started feeling heavy like someone placed bags of steel on it. Before fully giving in to the force, she mumbled something, unsure if Penelope heard her. “I love this. I wish we can stay like this, Pen.”

(The morning)

“Josie. Do you hear that? They found us.”

“Hmm?” The brunette was disoriented by this point, constantly slipping to sleep every now and then.

“They came. You’re finally getting out of here.”

“W-What? What do you mean?” She did her best to open her eyes, it took every ounce of her strength but it was worth it because she was welcome by emerald eyes staring straight into her brown doe eyes.

“You did it, Jojo.” The raven-haired girl had a smile that Josie had never seen before. It was full of hope, gratefulness even content?

“I don’t understand. What are you talking about, Pen?” She tried to sit up but her body didn’t let her, she’s as delicate as soaked paper.

The wind around them became wilder, sand was flying everywhere. And Josie finally understood what Penelope was trying to say. They’re getting out of the island. Someone came to finally save them. She’s going to see Lizzie and Hope and all of their friends. She’s alive. She made it. They made it.

Penelope was playing with the brunette’s hair, keeping her calm. “You’re the reason I make it through the day, Jojo. I hope you know that.”

“Pen..”

“And I need you to remember that you’re amazing. Whenever you feel like you’re not strong enough or good enough, I want you to remember this moment. I want you to think about this very moment where you survived being stuck in the island for God knows how long, for getting through each day, for never giving up hope. You are more than enough, Josie.“

“Why does it feel like you’re saying goodbye? Pen, we’re going home. We’re going to figure out everything together. What are you trying to say?” Tears were forming in the brunette’s eyes, she could hear faint thump of footsteps approaching them.

“Because I am, Jojo. I’m saying goodbye.”

“W-why?”

“Maybe in another time, in a parallel universe, you and I will end up with each other. But for now, in this world, this life, I’m just happy that atleast I got to even know you. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, Josie. And I hope that you continue on living your life the way you should, the way it makes you happy and most alive. And maybe one day, when we see each other again, we can try again. But for now, I have to let you go.”

“No. I don’t understand!”

“One day, Jojo. One day you will.”

_Thump. Thump._

“Don’t be afraid when you leave me behind. I need you to promise me that you’re going to continue on living. Okay, Josie? You’re going to be okay.”

_Thump. Thump._

Josie tried to reach for Penelope’s face but it just passed through the raven-haired’s body and Josie was forced to watch Penelope fade into thin air. Her hand dropped to the sand, the other clutching her ripping heart. She’s never felt this alone. Not until this very moment.

She felt the sand fly on her arm as a body plopped down next to her, “Hey, sweetheart. Can you hear me?”

She couldn’t stop her tears from falling. “Pen-Penelope..” she voiced weakly.

“Is that your name? We’re going to get you out of here. You’re going to be just fine.”

“N-no. We can’t leave her behind!”

“Who are you talking about, sweetheart?”

2 other people knelt beside her, trying to clean her wounds which made her wince even more.

“We can’t leave Penelope, we need to find her. I-“

“Okay, we will find her. I promise you. But right now, we need to get you to that chopper. We’re taking you home, sweetie.” The lady spoke again but not to her this time. “Ready? Lift her body on the count of three then move her to the stretcher. Be very careful, we’re not sure if she has any internal injuries. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

She felt her body being lifted and felt the cold plastic on her back in a split second. There was something comforting about it but Josie’s mind is in a thousand different places to comment about it.

Had she just imagined Penelope?

Was she just alone in the island all along?

No. It can’t be. Penelope was with her.

Thoughts flooded back all at once and Josie couldn’t help but weep. Signs. She saw the signs. Penelope showing up right after she woke up with a fatal gash, her avoiding personal questions, not a single cut on Penelope’s porcelain skin, her eventually disappearing and popping out of nowhere like smoke.. She wasn’t real. She made her up. It hurt the brunette too much to think about it, her heart and mind felt like it could explode any moment.

She was carefully lifted into the chopper and the rescue team was making sure that she was buckled up safely. Not a second later after giving the sign to the pilot that they were all settled, the chopper started to uplift itself. Josie managed to steer her head to the small window by her side and she almost regretted it because there, standing by the shoreline was the girl who aided her suffering. With a smile that didn’t quite reach her emerald eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Pen. I’m going to find you. I promise.”

Isn’t it crazy how the mind can play tricks on you? Even coming to a point where you unconsciously forget your own treasured memories. Josie for sure didn’t see this one coming. Her desperation led her to form an alternate reality, a false reality to shield herself from the horrors of the plane crash. From the things she feared, like being alone and having no one to look after her, having a wound that she had no idea how to remedy, being lost with the uncertainty of getting found. All she could muse was green orbs completely catching her, saving her. Josie tried to fix the puzzle that was Penelope and held onto her for dear life.

But where was Penelope? Is she safe?

_Is she alive?_

She woke up with a pounding headache, slowly opening her eyes and getting blinded by the white light. Her eyes adjusted better as she looked around when a hand gently supported her so she can sit.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” She looked up and noticed that it was the same person that got her out of the island.

“W-where is she? Where’s Penelope?” Sadness drowned her once again.

“Calm down, honey. It’s okay. I have my people combing every single inch of the island. But for now, I need you to tell me about yourself. Can you do that for me please?”

She nodded slowly, not really knowing what to say, “Where am I?”

“We’re in a hospital in Dublin right now. We’re waiting for the results of your exams and scans to see if there’s anything broken inside of you.”

_There is_. Her heart. Torn into pieces which she feels like it’s irreparably broken by this point.

“Can you tell me your name?” 

“J-Josie. My name is Josie Saltzman.”

“Where are you from, Josie?” The lady had a comforting smile and Josie knew that she was just doing her job but she didn’t feel like answering questions that didn’t involve Penelope. She didn’t want to be rude so she answered the remaining questions as fast as she could.

“Thank you for helping me out, Josie. You did very well today but you should get more rest while I check in with your doctor and I’ll also try to contact your family back in New Orleans.”

“Thank you, Sylvia.”

With her crushed heart and her hazed mind, she still couldn’t grasp the reality she’s in. It didn’t take her long enough to doze off, in hopes that she would see Penelope in her dreams.

She’s finally coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE IT IS. The main idea for my first ever fic. Josie imagining Penelope while they're stuck somewhere or anywhere. She's always going to be the one to save Josie and that's my canon. Please tell me if this was okay, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is NOT a supernatural AU. All of the characters are human and have no powers. Most of my references are from TVD/TO/Legacies. :)
> 
> This is my 1st AU, please tell me what you think about it. Thank you! ♡


End file.
